Season 5 re-write
by klarastark1993
Summary: Previously called Time is running out. As the title says, it's a re-write of season 5, this is personally how i wanted season 5 (and beyond hopefully ill write more than 13 episodes) to go. Magic Reveal eventually (obviously). Give it a go. please? i suck at summaries.. i'll work on this one. Set less than a year after season four, Lancelot is alive, but everything else is the same
1. Episode 1 Emrys' Secret (1)

**A/N**

**This story was previously called time is running out, it was on hiatus for a while and its gone through restructuring now i'm back quick explanation here : As i have finally decided on what this story is going to be like (originally it was going to one long story now its going to be like a re-write of season five these chapters so far being episode 1) the story will be going through restructuring, the story won't actually change i might go through and correct mistakes etc. but mostly it will just be renamed chapters, the story will be renamed and the summary will change (it will still suck though, summaries aren't my thing).**

**For those who were reading this before, skip to chapter 8 :) **

POV- Merlin

Merlin groaned as he knocked over another bucket of water, luckily Arthur had not been there to witness it that time, the last time and the time before that Arthur had thrown something at his head, Merlin rubbed the sore spot on his head in memory. He didn't mean to be so clumsy but his mind was on other things, he was focussed on Kilgharrah, normally not that had he'd noticed till this morning when he was no longer there part of Killgharah was in his head he'd been able to feel him there all the time, and now where that feeling was there was nothing, just complete emptiness and it worried him, something was wrong and he knew it. He finished tidying Arthurs room only knocking over one more bucket and a chair in the process. He used magic to pick up the spilt water and put it back in the bucket, the magic just reminded of what was missing and a few tears rolled down his cheeks.

'MERLIN!' great, he thought miserably just what he needed. He rubbed his face and took a deep breath to calm himself and ran to the king.

'Annis has invited us to a feast tonight, I would like the bags packed and the horses ready within the hour.'

That was good; he would get a chance to see if Kilgharrah was ok while Arthur was gone.

'He needn't pack mine Arthur, Sophie will do it.' Gwen said softly giving Merlin a reassuring smile. Arthur nodded.

'Very well just mine and yours then.'

'Mine?'

'Yes Merlin, yours.'

'I'm invited?'

'To the feast? No, but I hardly going to travel without my servant, I need you to dress me, get be ready for bed, carry my bags and.' Arthur stopped and frowned 'is there some reason you didn't want to come?'

'Well I was hoping to stay sire. ' Merlin took a moment to think of an excuse 'for Gaius; to help with his physician needs. And I haven't been feeling myself so some rest would help.'

Arthur looked annoyed at the suggestion; he'd been in a bad mood since the last morgana encounter. Helpfully Gwen placed her hand on his arm stroking it and gaining his attention before he could say anthing Gwen gripped his arm, 'Arthur maybe you should give him this one night off, you don't really need him, I am more than happy to dress and bathe you.' She said softly, it had a cheeky ring to it and Merlin bowed his head embarrassed. 'He clearly hasn't been himself some rest would do him good.'

Arthur looked at Merlin 'you have been more clumsy than usual.' He said thinking it through 'fine, but you will clean my stables while I'm gone and make sure my room is spotless _before_ you take any time off.'

Merlin nodded grinning 'thank you sire. My Queen.' He said bowing she always hated it when she did that, he flashed them the cheekiest, goofy Merlin grin he could before quickly leaving the room in case Arthur changed his mind. He had their things ready faster than he could have imagined possible and got started on the tidying of the stables before Arthur and Gwen arrived, he was only halfway through when they arrived. He quickly ran through the list of everything packed got them up on the horses and checked the straps.

'In a hurry Merlin?' Arthur asked somewhat amused

'To get rid of you sire? Never' Merlin mocked and slapped the horse on its ass sending them galloping away, Gwen laughed and gave Merlin a reassuring wink before trotting after him, Leon and Percival however whizzed past Merlin in attempt to catch up with Arthur while the Elyan trotted alongside Gwen.

He breathed a sigh of relief and looked at the stables. There was still a lot to do, no matter, he would do it in the morning before Arthur returned, he left straight away using the smaller streets to remain unnoticed he slipped through the town hurrying towrd the forest. For some reason people had crowded to watch the king leave through the gates, so they didn't notice when he slipped down an alleyway and created a hole in the wall to get out.

The second he was out of Camelot's earshot he called for Aithuisa, he knew calling for Kilgharrah would be no use and that was deeply worrying. He didn't have to wait for long, Aithuisa was young and fast, she had grown so much since the last time he'd seen her, her scales looked very much like ivory and her big golden looked just like Kilgharrah, she held her self with grace and although she could not yet speak the common tongue she spoke the old religion language as if with centuries of wisdom. She bowed slightly to Merlin which made him groan slightly and she snapped back up suddenly looking sheepish.

'Sorry my lord, I mean Emrys.'

'Do you know what I have come to ask?'

She nodded 'I too wonder where Kilgharrah is, I can no longer sense his presence on this earth.'

Merlins heart thumped this was what he had feared 'you mean?' he couldn't bring himself to say it, thankfully she shook her head.

'no, it is not that, he still remains among the living, he may be old but he has many years ahead of him still, he disappeared to suddenly, I am assuming you want arrive?' she said smugly. Merlin grinned and nodded jumping on the creatures back as she lowered herself to his height.

'I fear this will be a long journey my lor… Emrys.'

'I know, it doesn't matter.'

As she leaped into the sky Merlin knew she was right he had a long day, and most probably a long night ahead of him he sighed realising his day off would not be restful after all but as he watched the earth pass below him, it looked so beautiful from here he could not help but relax and watch the lakes shine up at him, the trees wave silently and the different colours of the earth whizz by.


	2. Episode 1 Emrys' Secret (2)

POV- Gwaine 

Well today could have gone better he thought to himself lying in his bed as the day's events replayed in his mind.

It started like most other days, he woke up on the cold, sticky hard surface of the tavern floor, he looked up and saw nothing but darkness he was momentarily alarmed that he had woken before dawn, then he noticed that actually the darkness above his head was that of the table, he was under the table, _again_, great.

He attempted to sit up but his head rushed causing his stomach to churn and he lay back down again, only did he notice the coldness of the floor on his skin he looked down and groaned loudly, he was wearing no clothes. 'Great.' He muttered out loud this time.

'Gwaine?' he sat up quickly forgetting about the table which his already pounding head connected with. 'Ah there you are.' Lancelot's face appeared under the table 'Gwaine, you're late again.'

Gwaine nodded and crawled from under the table tubbing his head which was no doubt forming a ugly bruise at that point, he was often late but he took his role as a knight seriously and he did not intend to miss the meeting. 'I'm ready I'm ready. Just has anyone seen my clothes?' he asked as he emerged from the table to see Lancelot and Percival smirking at him, they looked at each other and kept the faces straight but Gwaine noticed a slight twinkle in their eyes.

'You know I can't see them, can you Lancelot?' Percival said innocently. They've hidden them he realised, he looked around him, but couldn't see them so he went to the window and poked his head outside expecting to see them thrown across the street but they weren't on the street, they were outside though to his horror Percy the pig was wearing his clothes. He frowned and looked back at Percival and Lancelot, Percival had apparently found it too hard to stand up and laugh and was now sat on the bench banging his hand on the table as he did laugh and Lancelot kept doubling over and putting his hands on his knees, he turned around but they just kept laughing, Percival managed to stop in time to hand him some spare clothes, but then carried on. 'Fine; he said jutting his chin out. He slung the clothes over his shoulder swung open the door and walked outside butt-naked.

'Gwaine!' their voices rang with horror and exasperation, but he didn't care this would teach them a lesson. He walked through the streets up to the main castle ignoring the many stares, whistles and shouts. Those who knew him simply raised of the eyebrows.

He got changed in time for the meeting , but needless to say Arthur was not impressed.

'so Gwaine, nice walk this morning?' he asked innocently his voice had a certain edge to it, Gwaine was surprised at how the conversation had changed from the posting of guards to this and by the look of it the other knights were as surprised as he, Lancelot and Percival were just giving him death stares.

He looked Arthur straight in the eye and did not lose his cool 'very, thank you Arthur, it was quite.' He paused attempting to find the right word 'refreshing.'

Arthur did not look pleases especially as the rest of the knights were discreetly laughing under their breaths, not very well he night add. 'I see, and this refreshing walk of yours, any particular reason you had to do it, naked?' he asked hissing the last word.

'Well you see Percy had nicked my clothes so I had no choice.'

'Percy?' Arthur asked. Of course he would not know the name of the taverns pig, he had never seen Arthur at the tavern, not even to drag his inebriated ass home.

Gwaine nodded 'Percy, it need not matter who nicked my clothes, the point is they nicked my clothes and that is why my walk was so, _refreshing_'

'I'm assuming you deserved to have your clothes stolen by this 'Percy'?' Arthur asked, a few of the knights chuckled Gwaine himself struggled to keep his laughter subdued as he thought of Arthurs face when he found Percy's true nature.

Lancelot interrupted 'its Gwaine sire, of course he deserved it.'

Arthur nodded 'you will apologise publicly to the people of Camelot for your _refreshing_ walk this morning and then we will _ALL _ forget about it, understood.' The knights nodded murmuring in agreement 'very well, now you will sort things out amongst yourselves I am heading for Annis' land she has invited me and Guinevere for a feast, I will take Percival, Elyan and Leon with me. '

No Merlin? Gwaine thought, that's strange, although the prince probably just hadn't thought to mention him. He wanted to catch Merlin before they left he had strolled past him that morning and he seemed down, he didn't even raise an eyebrow to Gwaine attire or lack thereof.

'Arthur.' Gwaine said approaching him at the end of meeting.

'Yes?' Arthur said bitterly, oh yeh Gwaine remembered, he's mad.

'I just wanted to say I'm sorry.' Arthur was lucky sat down he realised the look of shock on Arthurs face he would surely have keeled over.

'I'm sorry you're what?'

'I'm not going to say it again, princess' Gwaine jested which thankfully made Arthur smile, not much but still it was something. 'I was hoping you knew where Merlin was?'

Arthur frowned 'oh , _that's _what you wanted, well hopefully he's getting our horses ready if not then I have no idea, why?'

'He just looked down this morning I wanted to check he was alright before you left.'

Arthur rolled his eyes, 'you care to much.'

Gwaine scoffed he knew very well the king cared about Merlin as he did if not more 'and you don't?'

Arthur gave him as stern look, warning him not to push it. 'As it turns out Merlins not actually coming, he's feeling _under the weather_ and is taking a day off. ' Now it was Gwaine turn to keel over in shook, Merlin really wasn't going with Arthur? Those two were joined at the hip, but he knew better than to say that.

'_You're_ giving Merlin a day off?' he asked his mouth wide open.

'Yes. You don't have to look so shocked Gwaine it's not like I haven't given him one off before.' Arthur looked thoughtful for a moment, that's him realising he hasn't actually given Merlin a day off Gwaine thought smugly.

'Ok, well I'll go see Merlin then.'

'I'll come with you it's time for me and Guinevere to leave anyhow.'

Gwaine stopped to put his cloak in his chambers but he was barely a minute behind Arthur which was why he was so surprised to see Arthur gone by the time he reached the stables, Merlin was already half way down the street and to Gwaines complete surprise he was moving swiftly through the shadows of the street, clearly trying to stay out of sight, and if Gwaine didn't know any better he would say Merlin was skulking and more suprisingly very well.

A Merlin secret. He grinned to himself and took off after him. Merlin kept going down different side streets, disappearing every few seconds, part of Gwaine really wished he would just go in a straight line the other part of him was amazed he was so good. Coming out of _another _alley he spotted Merlin not too far down the road, when Lancelot appeared opposite him. 'Gwaine. What are you doing?' he realised he must have looked as ridiculous because he clearly was not anywhere near as good at this as Merlin was.

'shhh.' Was all he said Lancelot was breaking his concentration Merlin had ducked into yet another alley.

'Gwaine?' Lancelot said again, but he ignored him and took of hurriedly after Merlin, he didn't want to lose him, it was not often that you discovered people like Merlin skulking, not that there were many people like Merlin, or any in fact. He was well aware of Lancelot following closely behind his voice growing with anger, Gwaine just hushed him he couldn't afford for Merlin to pop out of an alley and hear them. He reached the end of the alley they had been going down.

'dead end.' He muttered to himself, that was funny he could have sworn this was the way Merlin had gone.

'well of course it's a dead end, what were you expecting?' Lancelot looked at him like he had completely lost it.

Gwaine ran out of the alleyway and looked across the bridge they were right next to, out of the corner of his eye he spotted him, his familiar brown coat, trousers and blue shirt he grinned. 'there.' He said to Lancelot and ran after him.

An unwilling and entirely befuddled Lancelot followed and equally befuddled Gwaine through the forest. Gwaine had lost him once they entered the trees but his footprints were easy to follow in the soft mud.

'Gwaine, what or who are you following?'

Gwaine looked around there wasn't a soul in sight unless you counted the very sleepy looking cat that was eying them suspiciously. 'Merlin.' He whispered 'he's up to something I know it.' An advantage of drinking very night was gambling, there was often a game at the tavern and Gwaine enjoyed playing, over time he had learnt to notice peoples 'tells' as he like to call them, he could see miniature reactions in peoples postures or facial expression that told him whether they were bluffing their turn or not, it helped in his duties as knight when he had to question people, and right now it told him that the look in Lancelots eyes was one of terror and the way his body stiffened that he was treating Gwaine as an enemy, the look disappeared as quickly as it had come though and his body relaxed but not soon enough for Gwaine not to notice. Very strange Gwaine thought. Then Lancelot chuckled it was a slightly nervous chuckle but a chuckle none the less.

'Merlin?' he said like it was the most ridiculous thing in the world. 'Merlin is not hiding anything.'

'he is I can tell, he was skulking.' Gwaine said very sure of himself. They were quite far into the forest at this point and Gwaine wondered just how far Merlin was going.

'fine, but even if he was hiding something, its Merlin it's not going to be anything bad is it? He certainly doesn't deserve you hunting him.'

Gwaine stopped in surprised at his sharp tone and use of words, he certainly wasn't hunting Merlin 'I'm not hunting him, and I never suggested whatever It was is bad, it's probably a girl or something.'

Lancelot pondered for a moment 'then we should turn around I don't see why we should betray his trust by hunting him through the woods.'

'_again. _I am not hunting him, I'm just curious.'

'curiosity killed the cat Gwaine.' Now that was more like Lancelot all philosophical and noble sounding. So Gwaine just rolled his eyes and pressed on ignoring the protests Lancelot made behind him.

'he's probably just getting herbs for Gaius.' Lancelot said after a while. Then he wouldn't be skulking would he? thought Gwaine, Lancelot was nervous he may cover it up with his noble comments or chuckling but he was nervous and Gwaine wanted to find out why, he was very sure it had something to do with Merlin. So he just continued to ignore Lancelot as he went on and on about turning back occasionally throwing in a suggestion about what Merlin could be doing (and on and on and on etc.).

Eventually they reached a clearing, Gwaine figured they had been travelling almost an hour, the sun seemed to be at the midpoint in the sky which indicated mid-day, and he wasn't eating which would explain his growling stomach. He looked out in the clearing and was surprised to see Merlin just lying there on his back looking up into the sky, he had his hands casually behind his head and was whistling to himself, it didn't make sense why sneak out of Camelot and walk for an hour to lay in the middle of a field. He was about to step out and ask just that when a whooshing sound came from above, he stepped back into the cover of the trees and hid. 'see I told you it's nothing, let's go back.' Lancelot suggested tugging on Gwaine sleeve. He shook his head. Something was happening, he peeked his around the tree and looked up, and he had to squint so the sun would not blind him but he was very sure he could see a white object moving very fast toward Merlin. 'let's go.' Lancelot said, this time very sternly, his grip had tightened on Gwaine arm as he attempted to pull him backwards.

'no.' he hissed at him and continued to watch Merlin, who was now standing grinning as he looked at the sky. Gwaine looked up again and could quite clearly see what the object was it was landing and to his horror he realised it was a dragon, he lurched forward to help Merlin but he couldn't move, he tried calling to him but couldn't speak, it took him a while longer than he liked to admit to realise it was because Lancelot was holding him back with one hand firmly clamping his mouth shut. He could do nothing but watch as the dragon ripped Merlin apart, and all he could think was how disgusted at Lancelot he was for betraying them, Camelot, _Merlin. _Then the strangest thing happened the dragon landed, softly on the ground and bowed at Merlin, who groaned in exasperation, he said something to the dragon which he couldn't quite make out and then the dragons head snapped back up and looked sheepishly at Merlin, before nuzzling his outstretched hand. He needed to sit down Gwaine realised, Lancelot must have let go of him because before he had chance to act his legs gave out and he landed firmly on his backside wincing as twigs and rocks dug into him. He glared at Lancelot who hadn't even bothered to catch him, but he was probably in shock too so he couldn't blame him, he refocused on Merlin who now seemed to be in discussion with the dragon, Merlins talking to a dragon, huh he thought, that's kind of cool. The dragon very unmistakably this time bowed again but left his head on the floor and too his utmost horror Merlin climbed onto its back, that dragon appeared to say something which amused Merlin and then he pushed upwards and they disappeared from sight.

Gwaine didn't move, he couldn't move, he just sat there staring at the spot Merlin had left a minute a go, on a dragon. Kind, innocent, child-minded Merlin who would stop at nothing to help those around him was friends with a dragon. It was good he had to admit Merlin was on the very inner circle to Camelot, he went completely unnoticed and had access to everywhere and everything he could bring down Camelot very easily from the inside, his insides wrenched at the thought of Merlins betrayal and wondered how the dragon had tricked him and when. All this thought of Merlin he realised and he hadn't thought of the dragon, they were extinct so where had it come from?

'Gwaine? Gwaine?' Lancelot was shaking him he realised, he also noticed it was getting dark.

'how long have I been sat there?' he asked letting Lancelot pull him up.

'a long time, I feared you had gone mad.'

Gwaine looked at him and the next question came without him even having to think about it; 'you knew?' it sounded like a question but he wasn't sure if it was one.

Lancelot nodded 'yes I knew.' He breathed heavily and his shoulders slacked, Gwaine realised it was him relieving tension had clearly built up that day.

'What.' No, he paused he needed this question to be right, to get the answers he needed. But Lancelot understood what he wanted to ask.

'I won't tell you anything but this; Merlin is still Merlin he _can _be trusted, but it is his secret to tell and I will say nothing further, I only ask you don't mention this to Arthur.'

Gwaine scoffed 'you think I would turn him in like that? He's my friend.' He opened his mouth to ask more but Lancelot shook his head.

'you can trust him that is all you need to know. Shall we go?'

Gwaine nodded reluctantly there was no point pushing it further and as much as he wanted to know the truth he wanted to know it from Merlin. 'one thing and I will ask nothing more and it is not much.' He vowed

Lancelot nodded, very reluctantly he noticed, but it was a nod. 'is he ok?' Gwaine asked genuine concern for his friend, disappointed in himself that he had not asked before now.

'I don't know where he's gone or why he left but I know he can look after himself.' Gwaine nodded so he needn't worry, and yet he was worried, Merlin had looked so glum this morning and then to sneak from the castle the second Arthur left, to ride a dragon? Something was not right. He needed merlin to return, to explain so that his nerves would settle and well he needed a drink.


	3. Episode 1 Emrys' Secret (3)

POV - Merlin

If merlin had paid attention back in the clearing he would have noticed he hadn't been alone and that surely would have been taking up his thoughts now, but currently every part of his mind was focused on finding Kilgharrah. Merlin was shaking they had been searching all day, the sun was beginning to set and the cool air was whipping through the thin layers of his clothing. 'We need to settle for the night.' He said reluctantly

She didn't reply, not that he blamed her she would be exhausted too, but he knew she'd heard him and soon they swept downwards. He managed to find them a spot under a fallen over tree, he lit a fire and waited for aithuisa to curl up before laying his head on her arm and drifting off into a deep sleep.

He found himself in a room, he had absolutely no idea how he had gotten there, where there was or why he was stood up. Never the less he realised he needed to get out, not very hard he thought as there was only one exit from the room a long looking corridor in front of him, he lit his hand and walked forward in the dark, the passage winded and winded until eventually he reached a room, it looked like he was inside a cave, who knew perhaps he was. In the centre of the room was a very large box without telling them to move his legs walked him toward it and continued going even though his face was pressed up against the glass, he peered in, Kilgharrah he thought happily, well that hadn't taken long, 'Ic ábíetee þæt stánhol.' He said summoning up all the power he could muster. Nothing happened the box didn't even wobble the dragon didn't move either. 'Kilgharrah.' He yelled, but the dragon couldn't hear him, he banged on the glass but still the dragon didn't move so he ran round to the dragons eyeliner and jumped up and down waving his arms frantically but it didn't make a difference the dragon just stared right through him. The dragon couldn't see or hear him, his magic did nothing so what was he supposed to do? He desperately searched his surroundings out the corner of his eye he saw a dark figure holding out their hand and before he could lift his in defence his whole world exploded.

His eyes snapped open, he was still lying on aithuisa, it was still dark and the fire was still going, which meant he hadn't been asleep for long, he shook the dream off as he could not figure out its meaning and closed his eyes again. Dreams of Kilgharrah disturbed him all night long, the fifth time he awoke he realised he shouldn't have bothered; he was more now more tired than he had been before he tried sleep. So he sat and played with the fire, using the sparks to create images and waited for aithuisa to wake up. Occasionally he would search for Kilgharrahs presence but he still felt nothing, it had been a whole day he realised, since the night before when he'd awoken tears streaming down his face with no idea why.

It was dawn and aithuisa still hadn't opened her eyes he let out a little groan of frustration but she didn't budge, he frowned slightly and peeked at her, she was awake he was sure of it. He nudged her slightly with his foot, she just shuffled out of reach, so he moved closer and nudged again, she did the same, a small chuckle escaped from him.

'Aithuisa.' He said softly

She opened one eye and looked at him then closed it and turned her head away from him, he laughed as he thought of Arthur in the mornings. He poked her again 'aithuisa come on.'

She opened both her eyes and looked at him in exasperation, 'we need to go. I got food and water.' he said pointing to a bowl shaped stone she drank greedily and then ate the fish he'd caught. He barely let her finish as he hopped from foot to foot, 'come on.' He said she looked at him from the corner of his eye and bent down for him to climb on, he was pretty sure she rolled her eyes at him but chose to ignore that.


	4. Episode 1 Emrys' Secret (4)

POV- Gwaine

Laying in his bed having thought yesterday over he wanted to kick himself, it was always so obvious that merlin had been hiding something, but how could he have thought even for a second that merlin would betray Camelot? How could he have thought that merlin would betray anyone? He _knew _merlin, ok not as well as he had thought but merlin didn't have a bad bone in his body and Gwaine knew that. He thought about all the miraculous things that had happened since he'd met merlin, disappearing wyverns, disappearing immortal armies, strange fires, falling rocks, the list went on and slowly everything began to slot together. He just had to wait for merlin to return and he would understand.

As the sun slowly filled his room with light he decided he could wait no longer and ran the length of the castle all the way up to Gauis' chambers. He was not surprised to see the man awake and at his desk, but the man was surprised to see him, he jumped and dropped his book dropping it in water.

'Gwaine?' he said surprised forgetting the book momentarily, he looked worried. 'are you ill?'

'no? do I look unwell?' Gwaine asked confused

'You're awake. And in the physicians chambers. At dawn. You're awake at dawn' he clarified

'Oh.' Gwaine realised that really was strange for him. 'I was looking for merlin actually, have you seen him?'

'He left early.' Gaius replied picking up his dripping book, Gwaine nodded he hadn't really expected him to be back he had just hoped, he'd spent most of the night with is head stuck out the window watching for Merlins return, of course if the boy entered the castle using the methods he used to exit it, Gwaine wouldn't of seen him.

'well if you do see him tell him I wanted him would you?'

Gaius nodded and waved his hand in acknowledgement as he tried to rescue his book. He decided he would go and find Lancelot, he would know whether to worry or not.

He wandered down to the training grounds were Lancelot usually was first thing in the morning, so he was not surprised to see Lancelot sat staring out over Camelot.

'Lancelot.' He turned and nodded in acknowledgement to Gwaine who went to sit beside him. 'Should we worry?' he asked after a while. Lancelot took his time to reply clearly thinking it through.

'I don't know, I am worried yes but I don't know if we should worry.' Gwaine nodded he understood, just because Lancelot knew Merlins secret did not mean he knew all of them

'I'm going back to the clearing in the woods to wait, are you coming?'

Lancelot shook his head 'I have duties to attend to here. And so do you.' He said frowning at Gwaine.

'He shrugged and clapped him on the back

Gwaine laughed and clapped him on the back before walking away. 'Just don't tell anyone you've seen me.' He called over his shoulder.


	5. Episode 1 Emrys' Secret (5)

POV- Mordred 

The crystal smashed under her foot.

'MORGANA' Mordred cried

Why can't I find him?' she yelled in anger

'I hardly doubt breaking the crystal will help.' Mordred said angrily

She smirked. 'No. but it made me feel better. It wasn't exactly helping anyway was it? Emrys is nowhere to be found.' She screamed and slammed her foot down on the crystal again.

'I think it's as smashed as its going to get morgana.' She threw him an annoyed look and stormed from the room. Mordred looked around at the room he was in, it might not be homely, but it was better than the tiny hovel he had found her, it had great stone walls that ivy had slowly begun to creep up, from its archways hung centuries of cobwebs and from its towers you could see all of the five kingdoms in the distance, morgana had chosen it because it was hard to attack, it took forever to climb up the steep mountain sat on and once you reached the top it was in the centre of a large lake filled with unnameable beasts,. He smiled to himself she had made a lot of progress in the past year they had been working together, she had an army some magical, some not, her plans were all carefully planned out and she trusted him. He just needed to make sure she didn't attack before it was time, time to fill his destiny and he knew he had to wait until Emrys and Arthur filled theirs. Which was why he had to stop her from finding Emrys, he looked down at the crushed remains on the floor, it didn't surprise him that the crystal couldn't find Emrys he was too important to be beaten by a tiny little piece of glass, still he couldn't have risked it, which was why he used his magic to interrupt the crystal and he just prayed that she hadn't realised.

The next morning she stormed into his room, 'you knew who Emrys was before I told you about him didn't you?' it didn't really sound like a question but he answered anyway.

'Yes.' He murmured sleepily still in his dream

'Where from?'

'The druids told stories.' He said his head still buried in his pillow as he tried to recall what his dream was about. He bolted upright realising what he had just told her, he stammered for an excuse. 'I mean, they heard things, mentions of him.'

Morganna smirked her trademark smirk 'do these stories tell you who he is?'

Mordred shook his head, 'no.'.

She looked slightly disappointed 'what do these stories tell you?'

Mordred mentally kicked himself, how could he have been so stupid, he needed to give her something, just enough so she would still trust him but not so much that she could figure out who he was.

'I don't really remember much, I just know he was extremely powerful and had an important destiny.'

She looked at him sceptically. 'I know how to find him, we will ask the druids, they must know by now who he is.'

'Morgana even if they did know who he is they probably wouldn't tell you.'

'Then they have betrayed their kind.'

'if they betray him they are betraying their kind.'

She glared at him 'what makes betraying me so much more understandable than betraying him?'

He opened his mouth as he thought of an answer but she didn't wait 'I'll be leaving momentarily, you can come if you wish.' And then she swept from the room. He groaned and ran after her, he might be able to keep her in check if he went too he supposed.


	6. Episode 1 Emrys' Secret (6)

POV-Merlin

This was hopeless once again he had spent the entire day flying and still with no sign or rather no feeling of Kilgharrah, Aithuisa was getting stressed too, they still had a long way home and the sky was burning a brilliant orange as the sun set behind the mountains. He had made the decision to go home about an hour ago, Arthur would have been home long before him and knowing Arthur, he probably had less than a day before his life was in danger again. Kilgharrah was no-where even Aithuisa hadn't been able to sense him, and yet Merlin knew he wasn't dead, he just had to figure out what those dreams meant. It took a long time but eventually they arrived home, Aithuisa heading was drooping from tiredness as she dropped him off in the familiar clearing.

'you need rest, there is a cave not far east from here, you will be well hidden there.'

'Thankyou Emrys.' She said before bowing and choosing to walk off instead of fly, her wings must ache as much as my legs do he thought, he stretched his legs out before turning around to see Gwaine fast asleep against a tree.

He snorted quietly to himself before hundreds of thoughts rushed through his head First thought: Gwaine got ridiculously drunk and passed out here, second thought: there aren't any taverns near here, third thought: this wasn't likely to be a coincidence, fourth thought: he probably saw merlin with the dragon fifth thought maybe I could just knock him hard round the head and then he wouldn't remember this, sixth thought: erase fifth. More and more thoughts added to his troubles and it took a while for him to sort through them all before eventually deciding what he needed to do was to wake Gwaine up and find out what he knows before deciding what to do about it.

So for the second time in two days Gwaine was shaken into reality by someone calling his name.

'Meurgh.'

'I think that's arthurs word. Or noise.' Merlin said cheerfully pulling Gwaine up, hoping his normal tone wouldn't give anything away.

'Merlin!' Gwaine cried happily as his eyes opened. 'You're alive.' He pulled him into a hug then quickly stepped away holding him at arms length and gave him a once over 'and unharmed!' he finished before pulling him into a hug again.

'Uhh thanks.'

Merlin was about to let out the breath he had been holding in relief until Gwaine said 'Now tell me about this dragon.' And for just a few seconds it felt like his world was falling apart, he saw himself being hanged, burned, decapitated but most of all he saw the look of horror and betrayal on arthurs face, and then he realised that this was Gwaine, and Gwaine looked happy, he realised that Gwaine didn't really about the dragon, and he realised that if Gwaine had seen him with a dragon it had to have been yesterday and there was no-one there to arrest him. Therefore he could probably calm down and stop thinking about arthurs reaction when all he really had to deal with was Gwaines. So for the first time in a long time he relaxed and told the truth.

'I'm a dragonlord.' (or part of the truth anyway)

Gwaine looked like he was about to burst with a mixture of pride and excitement, 'amazing.' He said his eyes watchin merlin with wonder. Merlin couldn't help but grin, he hadn't thought it would be this easy, although Gwaine hadn't spent his whole life hating magic.

'why didn't you say anything? To me I mean, you can trust me.' Now Gwaine just looked hurt.

Merlin sighed 'I don't know I was scared, frightened, uther had all the other dragon lords killed and I just got so used to protecting and hiding who I was it was kinda hard to stop.'

Gwaine nodded 'that's understandable I guess.' Merlin just looked at him sadly wondering why he was still lying to him, Gwaines face lit up 'lets talk about serious stuff later shall we? or never, you know which ever suits you best, tell me about the dragon, I thought arthur killed the last one? So does that make that one the last or are there more you've hidden away somewhere?'

Merlin laughed and suppressed the annoying feeling of guilt 'no that is not the last dragon, shes called aithuisa, the other dragon is called Kilgharrah or as people more commonly know him the great dragon.' He bit his lip and ducked his head waiting for Gwaine to put it all together.

'the great dragon?' he said slowly 'the one that arthur killed?'

Merlin nodded.

'is alive?'

Merlin nodded again unsure of Gwaines tone.

'merlin my friend.' He said happily and somewhat intrigued 'I have a feeling tonight is going to be a long night because you are going to tell me everything.' Merlin gulped wondering how he was going to explain everything without mentioning the magic involved.

...

Too merlins surprise when he awoke it was only just dawn, the sky was a wonderful mix of oranges and pinks and birds were chirping around him, Camelot was perfectly silent apart from the voices he could hear outside his door. He snuck over to his door to listen.

'So you will take a look at his injuries.' Said a man who he presumed was leon

'of course.' Gaius replied 'have you woken the king yet.'

Leon said something to quiet for merlin to hear. 'MERLIN.' Gaius called

Merlin swung the door open, 'whats wrong?' gaius looked him up and down and raised his eyebrow at his dressed form, merlin just shrugged.

'iseldir from a near by druid camp has come for our help.'

Merlin stopped still in his tracks at gauis' words 'the druids came for our help?' he asked.

'he was caught trying to sneak into the castle not long ago, hes badly wounded so I came here for gaius.' Leon told him.

Merlin nodded, realising the druid had probably come for his help and hadn't meant to get caught. 'what can I do?'

Leon looked at gaius nervously 'we need you to get arthur up.'

'ah.' Was all merlin could say. 'wait you haven't got arhur up yet?'

Leon shook his head as they exited the room 'arthur has been in a bad mood since the last sighting of morgana, and yesterday evening he was even worse.' He said giving merlin a look that clearly said; and thats all your fault. 'and well you know what hes like getting up, let alone if its barely even dawn.'

'so basically you got me up to wake up the king because the big bad butch knights of the round table are too scared?'

'we are not to scared.' He said defensively 'but yes.'

'great.' Merlin murmured as they reached arthurs door, loud snoring could be heard from the other side 'can I borrow your chain mail?' he asked hopefully. Leon just laughed and took off down the corridor. 'Your shield then?' merlin called after him but he was ignored. He sighed and pushed open the doors with as much effort as he could muster so they banged loudly against the walls. Arthur of course didn't move, at all gwen on the other hand leapt out of bed grabbed arthurs sword and pointed it at the intruder.

'Merlin.' She cried out.

'im surprised you heard me over his snoring.' Merlin said jerking his thumb at arthur.

She giggled 'I hardly even notice these days. What are doing?' she whispered

'Gwen how many times, stop whispering, he can't hear you. and theres a druid in the throne room he needs arthurs help.'

Gwen looked as surprised at that as merlin had been, 'I'll go get dressed.' She said befor hurrying toward the door.. 'oh hes mad at you.' She added before disappearing.

'I know' he murmured looking at arthur sprawled in his covers 'now what are we going to do with you?'

There was no time, for pleasantries, no time to wake athur up with words, or food, or shaking. He looked around arthurs room and an evil grin spread across his face when he spotted the bucket he had left behind two days before. 'Gwen!' he called loudly and heard her faint muffled reply 'Arthurs going to need help changing.' He finished. He grabbed the bucket and took a deep breath, 'arthur is going to kill you.' He muttered to himself, and he threw the contents at arthur, it landed squarely on his chest, and he jerked up in bed coughing and spluttering, looking confused before seeing merlin.

'MERLIN! WHAT?' he yelled

But merlin was already half way out the door 'ask gwen!' he called behind him and then he ran. He didn't stop until he got to the throne room, the knights were all at the front of the room by the thrones along with gaius and a few servants they were all bent around someone, iseldir merlin guessed but he couldn't quite see him.

'merlin where's arthur?' elyan asked

'hes just coming.' Merlin said trying not to laugh 'hes just uhh getting dressed.'

'you left arthur to dress himself?' leon asked surprised, merlin shrugged. Which earnt a knowing look from Gwaine.

'merlin how exactly did you wake arthur up?'

'MERLIN.' He spun around to see a very angry arthur walked into the room, it took all of his will power to stop himself from laughing, arthur was still soaked, his shirt was insde out, his belt was too loose and he was having to hold it up and by the looks of it he had two right footed boots on. Gwen who was immaculate was walking very quickly to keep up adjusting his clothing as she did.

'princess I don't think you really had time to bathe.' Gwaine said, clearly referring to his wet hair.

Merlin snorted but disguised it as a cough as he received an extremely frightening death glare from arthur.

Arhurs stony expression turned softer and then into one of horror as he reached the druid and merlin could see why.

Iseldir was a mess, he was putting all of his weight on one foot, because the other leg was wrapped in a bload soaked bandage, his arm was mangaled, he had giant bruise on his cheek, a gash on his forhead that had soaked half his face in blood, his lips were cracked and bloody and the rips that gauis was gingerly pressing were covered in purple blue brusises. 'as I thought its you've broken 3 ribs.' Gaius said sadly. 'was there not a healer at the camp?' he tried to bow as he saw arthur but a small gasp of pain escaped as he did.

'you don't need to bow. Someone get him a chair.' Arthur said his voice calm, but merlin could tell how horrified he was.

Iseldir nodded as he sat down 'thankyou, and yes we do but I couldn't get to her.' He winced answering gaius question.

'what happened?' asked arthur.

Iseldir sighed as he launched into his story 'it was two days ago, morgana and mordred turned up at our camp.'

'mordred?' arthur interrupted. Merlins heart thudded at the name remembering Kilgharrahs warnings all those years ago.

Iseldir nodded 'hes a druid, left our camp to join forces with morgana a year or so ago. You might remember him as a young boy, you returned him to us.'

'I think so, but its not important right now, I won't interrupt again, continue.' He said apologetically watching the mans pain.

'as I said they turned up at our camp, she had a few mercenaries with her she claimed they were there for 'luggage lifiting' but we weren't sure, but for the first day they were kind and they were helpful, mordred tried to warn me I see that now but I was blind to it at the time, that first night she revealed the reason she was there. She was looking for someone, someone who is very important to our people and she wanted to know who he was and where he was. She wanted to kill him.' He took a breath and winced looking at merlin, and he realised that this was because of him, she was looking for Emrys, she was looking for him.

'who is this man?' the one she searches for' asked arthur.

Iseldir shook his head 'it does not matter sire, only that we absolutely cannot turn him over to morgana.'

Arthur nodded clearly not back with lack of knowledge 'very well, I assume you choose not to tell because he practices magic also?' iseldir nodded. 'final question.' Arthur said a certain edge of power in his boys 'how did you escape?' his eyes narrowed as he looked at iseldir. Merlin realised to his horror that arthur didn't trust him.

'she let me go.' Iseldir said looking ashamed. Arthurs reaction was not a good one, he tensed so much that it made gwen jump, his face was set in a deadly scowl and merlin could have sworn he head him growl. 'I have not come to trick you sire.' Iseldir said calmly ' I just had no-where else to go, she thought I would find the man she was looking for to ask for help, I don't think she would have thought I would come here, everyone knows your stance on magic and I wasn't going to come to you for help, but I couldn't have walked any further. So I did, come to you for help I mean. Will you help me?'

Arthurs face had softened and was now set in deep concentration.

'why did none of you use magic to escape?' merlin jumped slightly as elyan spoke he had forgotten anyone else was there.

'she used magic on us, I do not know quite how to explain it, its like a bubble around our camp, those outside it can use magic and those inside it cannot, morgana and mordred are outside her mercenaries and my people inside.'

'and once she let you go?'

'The mercenaries had my children by their throats if I had done anything they would have killed them, I am not that powerful I could not have taken down morgana, mordred and the mercenaries quick enough to save my children, not many people are powerful enough to do that.' He said looking directly at merlin again.

'_emrys, you mustn't come, I only came here to warn you.' _Isildirs voice sounded in his head.

'_of course im going to help you.' _He replied

Isidler looked at first relieved then very very annoyed. '_emrys.'_ He started his voice full of warning, but arthur interrupted.

'we will decide what to do, in the meantime, gaius will attend to your wounds and you will be fed.' With that arthur nodded to the guards who lifted him and carried him from the room with gaius yelling insults about their _'rough hands' _as they went, two servants ran toward the kitchens.

'Right.' Arthur said the second they were gone. First things first.' And he hit merlin around the back of the head. 'that.' He said holding his finger so close to merlins face that he had to lean back slightly 'was for yesterday. And this.' He said proceeding to punch merlin in the shoulder 'is for this morning.'

Merlin nodded using one hand to rub his head and the other his shoulder, it didn't hurt that much so he had gotten off lightly. 'and now.' Arthur added 'I suggest you tell me where you were yesterday and explain the state of my stables.'

'oh.' Was all merlin said, he had forgotten to come with an excuse.

'The guards didn't see you leave the castle, but they did see you come back with a very drunk Gwaine last night, they also say they saw Gwaine leave and come back the day before with lancelot, and leave earlier that yesterday.' He said turning to look at Gwaine and lancelot. 'so where were you? And how did you get out of the castle without being seen.'

Lancelot immediately came to his rescue, 'he left with us yesterday the guards must have missed him is all, he is kind of small.' Merlin gave him a thankful look.

'ok fine I will accept that.' Arthur said narrowing his eyes in suspicion,' but that still doesn't explain where you were for two whole days.'

At this point Gwaine stepped in 'that's my fault.' Arthur sighed, 'I see and why exactly is that?'

'Im sorry, I shouldn't have asked merlin to keep this from you.' Merlin frowned wondering what on earth Gwaine was going to say. 'you see its kind of a funny story I was in the tavern .'

'what a surprise.' Arthur said with a snort.

Gwaine ignored him 'and I accidently told a man something I would rather not anyone knew, so the next day me lancelot and merlin went in search of this man to ask him not to tell anyone, merlin because he knew this thing aswell and lancelot because I felt having another knight of the round table might convince him to be lenient. We ended up going into the forest because someone told us he was picking up flowers for his wife and we spent a majority of the day searching for him with no luck. Eventually just as it was getting dark we found him he laughed it off and told me it was no problem and that he wouldn't tell anyone so merlin, being merlin told him he would help him finish picking flowers and he'd meet us back at the castle. And then.'

Merlin tried not to laugh at the ridiculousness of gwaines story as he jumped into to help 'and then I got lost on the way back, and it took me almost a day to find my way back, Gwaine met me half way and he took me to the tavern to warm me up and thank me.' Merlin finished

Arthur just laughed 'that is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard, where do you two get these stories from?'

Merlin just looked at Gwaine and they shrugged together. 'its true' was all Gwaine said

'well I suppose it is like merlin to get lost if you tell me what it was Gwaine told the man will I believe you.'

Merlin gulped as he tried to think of something to say but Gwaine got there first 'you're right, it was stupid to want to keep it secret in the first place. I told him the truth about my father' he said and Merlins mouth dropped open.

'and that is?'

'that he was knight.'

Merlins mouth remained hung open and so he noticed did the rest of the people in the room, arthur included ';you're a noble?' he asked.

Gwaine nodded. 'yeh.' Arthur started yelling asking why he didn't tell them and how it would have made things so much easier with uther if he had just said so but merlin barely heard he was just staring at Gwaine, that was gwaines secret and he had given it up to protect merlin, and that crushing feeling of guilt for not telling Gwaine the truth returned.

Arthur turned to glare at merlin 'fine, I guess I forgive you for yesterday and I'm sorry I yelled and hit you, you were doing something to help a friend. But I have definitely not forgiven you for this morning and you will pay.' He said, thankfully with a slight tease in his voice.

Merlin smiled relieved Arthur wasn't mad anymore 'yes sire.' He said and bowed mockingly.

'Now what do we do about the druids?' Arthur asked settling down in his seat at the round table.

The knights all settled down on the table with him, merlin hung back respectively and listened hoping they would reach the right decision and they began discussing what to do.

'we cannot simply help them without thinking of the ramifications, what will people think if we just start helping those with magic they might start thinking its ok to practice magic.'

'but we cannot do nothing.' Gwaine said. 'this is morgana.'

Arthur nodded, groaning they had been sat there for almost an hour and were still as undecided as they had been an hour ago. 'merlin.' He called.

'yes sire.' Merlin asked from behind him, which made arthur jump, he had been so quiet, not like him at all that he hadn't even noticed he was there. 'sit down.' He said frustrated.

'uhh yes sire.'

Merlin sat in the empty chair next to him. What do you think we should do?' Arthur asked

'youre asking me?'

'yes merlin I am asking you, now don't let it get to your head we merely need a fresh perspective.'

Had anyone else been there he wouldn't have asked but these were the people he trusted most, gwen, leon, lancelot, elyan and even Gwaine and they all knew that he often asked for Merlins consult.

He looked at the ridiculous grin on merlins face. 'for god sake merlin I asked for your advice you grinning like a 2 year old is not going to solve the problem.'

'right sorry, advice, yeh.' Arthur rolled his eyes perhaps this wasn't a good idea after all. 'the druids have always been peaceful people, they have never once tried to harm you, Camelot or anyone for that matter, and they have helped us in the past. Morgana has hurt both you, Camelot, hundreds of innocents and now the druids, she hasn't helped us much either. As for your people I think they will respect you for doing the right thing, and as for your final decision I ask this if I told you right now, If anyone told you right now that the right thing to do was to let a whole civilisation of women, men and children die because of morgana would you listen?'

Arthur smiled, _that _was what he had needed and of course as it always was once speaking to merlin the answer was obvious. 'thankyou merlin.' He said sincerely, merlin just went back to smiling like an idiot. 'so men.' He started turning to face them but soon trailed off, all of them were staring at merlin in shock, even gwen, of course he realised he'd told them about merlins 'wise moments' and they had heard of the times he had given advice but they had never actually heard him speak like that.

'well said merlin.' Said Gwaine suddenly, which snapped the knights out of their daze and they all murmured in agreement.

'ok.' Arthur said redrawing their attention to him 'we are going to help them.'


	7. Episode 1 Emrys' Secret (7)

POV- Gwaine

Gwaine strolled down the corridors toward his chambers feeling relieved and somewhat smug, if that didn't get Merlin to trust him nothing would. Everything Merlin had told him last night; Balinor, letting the dragon go, hatching the last dragon egg, the wyverns on Arthurs quest it all made sense but it didn't quite add up, it had been obvious that Merlin was still hiding something and Gwaine couldn't blame him. Although part of him was hurt that his friend didn't trust him, he understood they were in Camelot if Merlins secret was what he suspected then that could land him in a whole lot of trouble, and knowing Merlin he was doing it so Gwaine didn't have to lie, stupid Merlin he thought, being selfless and kind as always.

'Gwaine wait.' Merlin called from behind him snapping him away from his thoughts.

Gwaine stopped and grinned at him saying the first thing he could think of 'that was some speech.'

'Thanks, I wanted to talk about what you did for me back there.' Merlin looked like he was in shock. Gwaine shrugged.

'Told you could trust me.'

'Yes but you didn't have to do _that, _Arthur wasn't going to find out the truth I would have come up with something.'

'Yes but then you still wouldn't have trusted me, not really.'

'I trust you.' Merlin protested.

'Merlin, its ok I understand, a secret like yours I wouldn't trust anyone either.'

'No I mean, I trust you. I didn't as much yesterday admittedly, but after that in there, I _trust _you.'

Gwaine grinned 'good.'

'I wanted to say Thankyou. and to tell you I lied.' Merlin admitted looking at the floor ashamed. Gwaine frowned was merlin admitting the truth?

'I figured.' He replied shrugging.

'What?'

'well I'm not an idiot Merlin, true I had no idea before, but I always knew it was something and once I saw you with the dragon all the tiny bits added up and when you told me everything last night it was pretty obvious you left a big chunk out.'

Merlin just stared at him with his mouth open.

'You did come to tell me you're a sorcerer right? Not that you're a fairy, or a cross dresser or a.'

Merlin laughed 'when did you get so clever?'

'Apparently when you did. Does this mean you will tell me everything?'

To Gwaines relief merlin was nodding and smiling which meant he was comfortable to tell him everything, and at that point he really wanted to clap himself on the back and hand himself the best friend of the year award.

'I'll tell you everything later. Once we have dealt with the druid.'

Gwaine nodded, it was unfair but it made sense, dammit why did everything merlin did have to make sense? Speaking of the druid another thought occurred to him, something Iseldir had said. 'Have you heard from Kilgharrah at all?' he asked. Merlin looked surprised at the change in subject and his face fell remembering his friend was in trouble still.

'no.' he admitted.

'Do you remember the bubble Iseldir talked about?' Merlin didn't say anything he just nodded. 'doesn't it sound like the box or bubble or what-ever you saw Kilgharrah trapped in?'

To his surprise Merlin slapped his hand noisily against his forehead 'of course. Iseldir said Morgana was looking for me, of course she would try the dragon, how she trapped him on the other hand is a complete mystery; I didn't think she was powerful enough.'

'Iseldir told you they were looking for you? When did Iseldir talk to you? Wait you're the man Morgana is searching for?'

Merlin nodded 'yes and Iseldir talked to me with thoughts.'

Gwaines mouth hung open at that, was this magic stuff just going to keep getting more incredible every minute? 'oh cool.' Was about all he managed to say. Merlin just rolled his eyes.

'Come on I'll explain later, we have to go.' Merlin said as he hurried off down the hallway, Gwaine didn't stop to finish his thoughts as he raced after him.


	8. Episode 1 Emrys' Secret (8)

**A/N**

**so so so sorry, schools been really rubbish recently and i've been really stressed so i haven't been writing at all, however there are lots of chapters coming at once and i've almost finished this small story, i guess we'll call them episodes. **

**As i have finally decided on what this story is going to be like (originally it was going to one long story now its going to be like a re-write of season five these chapters so far being episode 1 and 2- as its quite long for only 1 episode) the story will be going through restructuring, the story won't actually change i might go through and correct mistakes etc. but mostly it will just be renamed chapters, the story will be renamed and the summary will change (it will still suck though, summaries aren't my thing).**

**So to anyone who actually reads this and will continue to read no matter how much they hate me, THANKYOU! and seriously review. i love reviews! lots and lots! and as i'll be writing episodes, ideas for bad guys would be a great help i have a few ideas, but i don't want every episode to revolve around Morgana and Mordred messing with camelot as most of the actual season 5 did (which btw i'm pretending never happened).**

**Thankyou for reading, please keep reading! i am soooo sorrry :) **

**please don't hate me**

**oh and i think i'm supposed to do some sort of disclaimer thing here talking about how i don't own Merlin and all that, or am i supposed to do it at the beginning of the story? i do****n't know, i'm new (ish). So here:**

**disclaimer: as much as i wish i did, i definitely do not own Merlin :(, this is purely written for my own entertainment :)**

**and you don't want to listen to me you're here to read about Merlin so i'll go away, please enjoy:**

**...**

POV- Merlin

In no time at all they were all on horses trotting out of Camelot, Iseldir rode with them having completely ignored Gaius' protests and he was as bandaged up as one man could be.

Merlins legs and arms felt like they were about to fall off, he had barely slept in the past few days and they had been aching anyway from the dragon ride. Which was why to Arthurs annoyance small moans of pain kept escaping him.

'Will you please stop moaning? We've barely been travelling an hour.' Arthur said rolling his eyes.

'Sorry sire.'

Arthur looked at him suspiciously what's wrong with you anyway? You never moan this much.'

'Like I said I haven't really been feeling well recently sire.'

Arthurs frown deepened, 'you probably should have used the day I gave you off to rest then shouldn't you? Not gallivant of into the forest like a complete idiot.'

Merlin held his hand over his hard and acted wounded by Arthurs words, 'You think I'm an idiot? How could you sire.' He smirked and then added 'of course it takes one to know one.'

Arthur held his head up high, 'you had better not be insinuating that I, the king of Camelot, Am an idiot.'

'Of course not sire.' Merlin grinned 'A complete prat on the other hand.'

Arthur laughed 'clotpole.'

'That's my word. Ass'

'Dollop head.'

'Stop using my words!'

They continued for much of the next hour the knights behind them laughing at their bickering, Iseldir beamed ignoring his pain as he watched Emrys and the once and future king, their friendship was a strange one indeed but what mattered is that it was a strong one.

After some time Merlin slipped to the back of the crowed alongside Iseldir and Percival, the big man nodded to him 'tired Merlin?' Merlin nodded it wasn't entirely a lie.

_'Iseldir did the lady Morgana mention anything about a dragon?' _

Iseldir looked grim _'I was wondering if you would ask about that, yes, her and Mordred mentioned a dragon, from what it sounded like, Morgana captured it and tortured information from it. If it makes you feel any better I don't think the dragon gave away any information on you.'_

Merlin sighed he did not understand why people thought them keeping his secret was more important to him than their wellbeing. _'it doesn't make me feel any better. How did she capture a dragon? and for that matter how is she containing all of you inside a bubble? she is powerful but she is not that powerful.'_

_'I do not know Emrys, If I were to assume however I would suspect she is using a crystal and that the shield is drawing power from that rather than herself, as for the dragon I believe he was weak to begin with.' _

Merlin nodded, he gave Iseldir a grateful look and faced the road ahead, Iseldir had given him a lot to think about. He was right, she had to be drawing extra power from somewhere and if two of shields were up then it would have to be a large crystal, and even then she would be weak, he realised that however worrying this was there were three good things it told him. One: Kilgharrah would be nearby, two: so would the crystal and three: he would be able to sense its magic. He smiled to himself as he began to formulate a plan.

Are you and Iseldir doing that head talking thing? Gwaine asked after a while, making merlin jump so much he almost came off the horse, he had been so wrapped up in his own thoughts he hadn't seen Gwaine pull up beside him.

'No Gwaine.'

'oh. Then what are you two doing?'

Merlin looked to his right to see that Iseldir was staring blankly into space. 'Thinking.'

Gwaine grinned 'You've got a plan haven't you?'

Merlin nodded and told him everything he had talked through with Iseldir and explained his plan, he would need someone to distract Arthur if he was going to disappear and who better to do that than Gwaine.

'Don't you usually just disappear and then let Arthur yell at you after?' Gwaine chuckled

'No.' Merlin said defensively 'well yes, but I can't, he's still mad at me for disappearing yesterday; he'll get suspicious if it happens again.'

Gwaine said nothing for a while as they trotted on ahead both mulling over the problem at hand.

After a while Gwaine grinned 'I've got an idea. Fear not my friend I will save us all.' With that he kicked his horse and galloped up to Arthur. Merlin groaned in response.


	9. Episode 1 Emrys' Secret (9)

POV- Arthur

Arthur was thinking about Morgana, the last time she had appeared she had taken his kingdom and killed a lot of his people, barely a year had passed and yet it was clear she had another trick up her sleeve, he really didn't understand why she was having to hold the druids hostage surely they would just give her what she wanted, help her even, they were like her, they practiced magic.

He turned to look at Iseldir, and rolled his eyes Merlin was staring at Iseldir intently, that boy is so nosey he thought to himself. He looked at Iseldir, who was very wrapped up with bandages, his injuries were clearly hurting him but that is just how determined he is to get back to his people, in a way he much reminded Arthur of himself. Which is why for the first time in a long time he wondered if magic was truly all evil, or if it were the wielder, for he wielded a sword and he was good, yet he had many enemies who wielded swords and they were evil, and it definitely was not the sword that made them that way. He sighed heavily, he could not allow himself to think that way, to undo what his father had managed would be unthinkable and to allow people like Morgana to roam free, he suddenly remembered another name Iseldir had mentioned; Mordred, he hadn't realised till now but it was the same name as that small boy he had saved all those years ago, he had been so young and sweet he couldn't be in league with morgana, he just couldn't, unless magic had corrupted him too.

'Arthur.'

He was snapped away from his thoughts by Gwaine cheerily trotting up beside him.

'Yes Gwaine?' he asked unenthusiastically as much as he loved and respected his fellow knights, you had to be in the right kind of mood to put up with Gwaine and after the last few days Arthur definitely wasn't.

'Well don't sound too excited to see me princess.'

'Gwiane.' He said warningly

'Alright, alright, so I was thinking…'

'Carefully I hope?'

Gwaine glared at him which made Arthur smirk slightly. 'I was thinking about ambushing morgana, some of us should remain hidden, in case she gets the upper hand, not that its likely to happen, especially of you go too confront her but it would be safer.'

Arthur frowned, Gwaine was sweet talking him, he had absolutely no idea why however, to get out of confronting morgana? He hated her as much as himself, so he did the best thing he could he went along with it.

'That does sound sensible, who do you think should stay behind?'

'uhh I was thinking myself, merlin and maybe Lancelot as well.'

Arthur rolled his eyes he should have seen that coming, clearly merlin was too scared to confront morgana so he wanted to hide and he was using Gwaine to cover for him, he smiled as a plan formulated, he would let them think they had gotten away with it and get them back later.

'Fine, you can find a sensible hiding spot when we arrive, try to make sure M_er_-lin doesn't make loads of noise while doing so.'

Gwaine laughed, 'will do.' And he slowed his horse down so he fell back in line with Lancelot.

Great, he thought to himself, now he not only had to worry about what Morgana was up to but Merlin and Gwaine as well, at least he could count on Lancelot to keep an eye on them.

…

They arrived not long before dark, the sun was sinking behind the mountains and everything around was disappearing in the dark of night, morgana was clearly visible, something was keeping her bit of the woods lit up and they had seen it a few miles off, there they dismounted and tied up the horses, at this point he wanted to yell at merlin because the idiot had given him his old sword instead of Excalibur but merlin was skulking at the back and he had to be quiet. They sat and waited for some time watching to figure out what morgana was doing. Iseldir hadn't been lying; his people were all surrounded by a big bubble of sorts, Arthur couldn't really see what it was doing but he couldn't hear anyone even though they were all obviously talking to each other, in the centre sat 5 big muscly henchmen that closely represented Percival but more evil looking, they had words pointed lazily at a woman and 4 children, Iseldirs family he guessed from the look on the mans face. He grimaced at the momentary thought of that being Gwenivere and was very glad he had chosen to help the man. Morgana was just in front of them, facing away, with a young man, presumably Mordred stood next to her, she looked exhausted and every once in a while she would look faint and Mordred would place his arms on hers, they would chant and then she would be better again. It was all very odd.

He slowly and quietly told his knights the plan and after a very tense countdown they leapt from the bushes, Elyan and Leon grabbed Mordred and Percival grabbed Morgana their swords held firmly to against throats and Arthur held is sword pointed to Morganas chest.

'Let them go Morgana.'

She laughed in response 'Brother, how nice of you to join us.' She looked pointedly at Iseldir 'I have to admit, Camelot is the last place I expected you to go, I thought you would bring Emrys for help, and yet you turned to the man who hates our kind. You surprise me.'

'Emrys?' Arthur questioned before he could stop himself. Of course that was obviously the name of the man morgana was searching for.

She laughed again, he couldn't help but wonder if her laugh had always been this evil or if she had worked on it. 'You came out to help a group of sorcerers with no explanation?'

'I came out to help a group of innocent people from the witch that was tormenting them just because she is in search of an ally.'

Arthur briefly registered Mordred scoffing, Iseldir hissing in what sounded like outrage but mostly he saw morganas face, a look of sheer confusion past across it. 'an ally?'

He frowned and nodded unsure why everyone was so annoyed at him saying that 'if you don't want this sorcerer for an ally then why do you want him?'

'That.' She hissed 'is nothing to do with you.'

Arthur sighed 'fine, morgana I am tired and I want to go home, let these people go and then you can come back to Camelot with us and we can discuss the Emrys person some more.'

'_Why _would I ever do what you ask?'

Arthur pressed the sword against her slightly and Percivals grip tightened 'we have you morgana and if you don't let them go well kill both you and Mordred.'

'not that I believe you would but if you kill us, my men in there will kill Iseldirs family, and you _rescue _mission won't really have been much of a success then will it?'

'What do you want from them?' Arthur asked, realising she had a point, there was no way he could see to save Iseldirs family, but there was no way he would let them die.

'I want to know who, what and where Emrys is.'

Iseldir sighed sounding tired 'we have all told you morgana; we only know of him, I do not know where to find him.'

'You're lying.' She hissed

Iseldir glanced at his family and then looked back shaking his head, 'no morgana, I will not betray his trust.'

Arthur frowned 'surely you could just tell her about him? I understand that you would not want to betray this man, but he doesn't seem to helping you, in fact it appears he is remaining hidden, and that in my opinion is cowardice.'

Iseldir looked at him with pity 'King Arthur there is much you have yet to understand, but I will never betray Emrys, he is always helping.'

Morgana scanned the area around them 'did you bring Emrys as well?'

Arthur shook his head 'be quiet morgana no-one else came with us.'

'Morgana, I told you they wouldn't give him away, he means too much to them.' Arthur almost dropped his sword as Mordreds voice called out to her softly.

'no.' she snarled 'you will pay, kill them slowly.' She ordered the men inside the bubble.

'NOO.' Iseldirs scream tore through Arthur as he spun around watching in horror as Iseldir banged his fists helplessly against the bubble, the men seemingly having heard morganas order lifted their swords to each of their prisoners necks.


	10. Episode 1 Emrys' Secret (10)

POV- Merlin

Slightly earlier on…

'I came out to help a group of innocent people from the witch that was tormenting them, because she is in search of an ally.'

Merlin grinned, a situation Arthur had handled perfectly without him this was a first, and he had been proud of that statement too, at least until he called Emrys an ally, that annoyed him slightly. He jumped to his feet, making sure he had Excalibur at his side before running off, Lancelot and Gwaine ran after him, he had almost forgotten about them 'you should stay here.' He whispered pausing slightly 'in case Arthur really does get into trouble.'

They nodded reluctantly 'fine but be careful merlin.'

He grinned 'aren't I always?' and sped off, through the trees, he could feel whatever it was morgana was draining magic from and it was strong, he didn't even have to think about the direction he was heading in he just let himself be drawn towards it.

It didn't feel like he'd been running for long but he must have, the forest was thinner here, the floor was covered in pine needles not cones as he had been where he left Gwaine and Lancelot and he was surrounded by caves, he closed his eyes and felt it, the magic flowing around him, through the floor beneath his feet, the air flowing through his hair and the trees surrounding him, he felt out for another kind of magic, more powerful than anything he had felt before, it was pure magic, but he could feel a taint of morganas evil in it. Without opening his eyes and just using his senses to feel it he ran toward it, he felt the air around him change; get cooler, damper, he was inside a cave, he snapped his eyes open, he saw nothing, just the inky black nothingness of a cave deep in the ground, he continued forward anyway trusting his senses.

After some time he saw light, just a glimpse far ahead, but he saw light, and behind him he heard noise, it sounded significantly like someone tripping over and metal clanging against stone, probably lancelot following me he thought, but he pressed himself against the wall anyway, the damp clay surface soaking his clothes, his hand held out ready, pointed in the direction of the intruder.

'Merlin don't shoot.' Gwaine squeaked holding hands up in surrender.

'Gwaine?!' he cried.' I told you not to come.' He lowered his hand and set off through the cave again, Gwaine by his side.

'Did you think we would actually let you go alone merlin?'

Merlin sighed 'I guess not, I assume Lancelot stayed though.'

'We figured someone would actually have to make an excuse to Arthur.'

Merlin nodded, even though Gwaine couldn't see it and carried on walking, the light grew and grew until eventually they reached a open cavern, the light it turned out was daylight, streaming through hundreds of holes a long way above their heads, but to Merlins joy the main source of light was fire, which was being extinguished and relit by a extremely bored looking dragon.

'KILGARRAH.' He yelled happily running around to the head of the dragon who didn't even flinch. Of course merlin realised, he can't hear me. He ran around so he was directly in the dragons eye line and jumped up and down waving his arms wildly. That got his attention. The dragon unfolded its front legs, which merlin briefly noticed had been crossed in a very ladylike manner and stood, grinning (sort of) very happily. 'Merlin.' He cried happily 'can you hear me?'

Merlin nodded. 'Can you me?'

The dragon frowned and shook his head. 'I cannot hear you young warlock.'

'That's what I asked.'

'I said, i cannot hear you young warlock.'

'That's what i… oh never mind.' Merlin sighed thinking of the clearest way to do this. 'HELP ME.' He yelled making sure he mouthed it out clearly too.

'Young warlock I do not read lips, now just be quiet and let me help you, and tell your friend to stop gawking, its rather off putting.'

Merlin turned to Gwaine, of course Gwaine hadn't actually seen or met this dragon before, he frowned at him and shook his head, Gwaines mouth closed but his eyes remained wide. Merlin shook his head, that would do.

'That will do I suppose.' Kilgharrah said warily. 'Now, I assume you have figured out that Morgana is drawing her power from an object?' Merlin nodded 'good, well you need to destroy it, and to do so you will need the sword i..' he didn't get to finish as merlin held it up cockily. 'Good. And you will need an incantation.'

Merlin frowned 'what incanta…' he stopped remembering the dragon had no idea what he was saying and just shrugged instead.

'this is an incantation that has not been used in a long time young warlock, thousands of years in fact so I will need to teach it too you, unfortunately I cannot give you the spell as I usually do but I can take you through it.'

Merlin groaned 'this is going to take some time isn't it?' Forgetting the dragon could not hear him.

'I'm afraid this will take some time.' Kilgharrah said grimly.

Merlin sighed again and sat down crossing his legs, and motioned for Gwaine to do the same.

What felt like hours later but was probably more like minutes Merlin stood uncrossing his legs, he was mostly sure he understood what to do but time was of the essence and he would just have to risk it, 'come on.' He said to Gwaine. He bowed graciously to Kilgharrah as a sign of his thanks.

'it was an honour as always.' Kilgharrah said having understood the gesture.

Merlin smiled slightly and headed through a tunnel heading from the cavern and further into the cave.

'What are you looking for?' Gwaine asked

'I'm not sure, I'll know it when I see it through.'

'Any guesses?'

'Probably a really big crystal, but knowing Morgana it could be anything.'

Gwaine nodded 'Do you know what to do?'

'Yeh.' He lied and picked up the pace.

…..

It didn't take long at all, and Merlin was right it was a crystal, a really big crystal, almost the same size as Arthurs chambers at home, Gwaine whistled loudly and Merlin gulped, did he really have enough power to do this? He could feel Morganas presence there, or at least the presence of her magic. Slowly making his way toward the crystal he felt out for the direct centre of her magic, of course she would put it in the most difficult place possible to stab he thought as he stood staring the bit of crystal centred behind the part of the wall that was jutting out. He held out the sword and angled his body right, repeating over and over the incantation Kilgharrah had given him, he felt her magic start to withdraw from the crystal as he did so and he carried on until as Kilgharrah said he could feel the crystals magic withdrawing. He knew he needed to stop at that point but he just wanted to be sure, so he repeated the incantation once more and then thrust the sword forward. The world exploded, that was the only way to explain it, the world around him, exploded.


	11. Episode 1 Emrys' Secret (11)

POV_ Arthur

meanwhile...

'NOO.' Iseldirs scream tore through Arthur as he spun around watching in horror as Iseldir banged his fists helplessly against the bubble, the men seemingly having heard morganas order lifted their swords to each of their prisoners necks.

Suddenly Morgana cried out, from the corner of his eye he saw her collapse in Percivals arms, and he saw Iseldir topple forward through the bubble, the mercenaries were momentarily stunned, but not long enough, the blade swept across Iseldirs wife's neck, and blood gushed everywhere, the mercenaries all flew back, thankfully before they managed to get to any of the children and Arthur ran for them, he saw Elyan and Lancelot run with him, they grabbed the mercenaries swiftly stabbing them through the chests before they got a chance to hurt anyone else. Part of him wished there had been more fight; he didn't want to turn around and see it, he could hear the screams and cries of pain. But they needed him, he spun around and ran to Iseldir dropping to his knees in front of them.

'is she…?' he trailed off unable to say it.

A woman Arthur had never seen before nodded 'she will be soon.'

'Can you not use magic?'

Quite a few people looked at him in surprise but he ignored them, if magic could help this woman who had clearly done no harm then why shouldn't it be used?

'You would allow that?' Iseldir spoke through his tears.

'I would.'

The woman Arthur didn't know put her hands over her neck and muttered a few words, Arthur felt his arm itch for his sword at the sight of her golden yellow eyes, but he ignored it. After a few more tries she withdrew her hands.

'She is too far gone.' She said to Iseldir, one hand moving to his shoulder to comfort him 'you know as well as I do that nothing can be done.'

Iseldir nodded, his calm exterior surprised Arthur, but he could see the pain and grief inside the man.

'its ok.' Arthur winced at the sound of her voice, it gurgled. 'We protected him, we protected Emrys.'

And then she was gone, it was obvious immediately her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her body sagged. Cries of anguish and pain came from all around the camp, especially the children, oh god Arthur realised, she had children, they were a family, and now they will grow up without a mother, just like him.

Suddenly he was angry, this was Emrys' fault, whoever he was, he clearly wasn't helping or saving anyone.

'Alright, who is he?'

'Who is who?'

'This Emrys person, I want to know who he is. I want to understand how you can look up to a man who could have saved you, yet left you on your own in your time of need.'

Iseldir looked hurt as did a few of the other older campers, the younger members started whispering between them and they sounded as if they were agreeing with him.

'STOP!' Iseldirs voice was loud and commanding making Arthur jump slightly.

'Emrys has helped us, did you all think it was some coincidence that the shield dropped? Morgana clearly wasn't expecting it, it was Emrys. He may be powerfull but he is not a god he saved many of us, but he could not save all of us.' He said looking sadly at his wife, he took a deep breath and turned back to them. 'This is the King Arthur of Camelot, look at him and tell me Emrys isn't helping us, he is here in our camp with his finest knights, we used magic in front of him and yet we are unharmed, look at him and tell me Emrys isn't helping.'

Arthur didn't understand what Iseldir was going on about, what did Emrys have to do with him? He had never even heard of the person, what did Emrys have to do with what he did today? However he noticed as he looked around the camp, everyone had been swayed by Iseldir words, they mumbled apologies to both him and Emrys. He looked at his knights, who were all looking as confused as he felt, Lancelot looked oddly proud, but he didn't have time to think about that as he realised Gwaine and Merlin still hadn't come out of the bushes, just what were they playing at?

**A/N ok, not as many chapters as i thought i had written, more soon this episode is almost finished :) 2 chapters left 3 at most! **


	12. Episode 1 Emrys' Secret (12)

Merlin

'Merlin. Merlin. Merrlin, MERLIN!'

Merlins eyes snapped open, immediately he regretted it and snapped them shut in it, blinding light was all he could see, which was ridiculous because he was in a cave, so that had to mean he had some sort of concussion.

'Are You alright?' Gwaines worried voice came again right in front of him. He slowly opened his eyes, squinting at first, the brightness had gone, now everything just seemed to stand out more, he could see each of Gwaines hairs separately, he could see the different flecks of colour in his eyes, the imperfections of his skin everything down to the loose threads in his cloak, he looked over Gwaines shoulder to see he could see further into the cave as well, this wasn't a concussion, his head was fine, no pain at all and his magic, something was different about his magic.

'Merlin mate you're worrying me.' Gwaine said peering closely at him.

'Oh god.' He said suddenly remembering 'Arthur. How long have I been out?''

Gwaine frowned 'barely a few minutes, are you ok? What happened?' He stood shakily letting Gwaine help him to his feet, he checked himself over quickly.

'I'm fine, I think, the shield should have dropped now, quick we'll check with Kilgharrah.' He didn't wait for Gwaine to reply as he raced through the tunnels, it didn't take as long as he remembered the other way taking, but he didn't dwell on it as he saw Kilgharrah bubble free and looking very happy.

'Ah young warlock, I thought I would wait to congratulate you, I...'

He was interrupted by Gwaine arriving breathlessly behind them; Merlin frowned, wondering why Gwaine was so behind him. 'Seriously Merlin when did you start moving so fast?' He asked breathlessly bending over and placing his hands on his knees.

'I didn't think I was running any faster than normal.' Merlin said confused

'You, Were.' Gwaine managed before sinking to his knees

'Merlin?' Kilgharrahs voice was slightly angry. 'What did you do?'

Merlin looked at him 'nothing, I didn't do anything. I did the spell exactly as you said, I... oh.' He stopped remembering he had held on slightly longer than Kilgharrah had said too; could it really have affected him?

'You held on longer didn't you?' Kilgharrah was mad.

'Kilgharrah we don't have time, the spell is broken I have to get back to Arthur.'

'Merlin!'

'WE DON'T HAVE TIME!'

The great dragon was furious, merlin could see it in his eyes, whatever he had done it was not good, but he couldn't worry about that right now, he needed to get to Arthur.

'We need a ride.' He said woodenly. The dragon looked at him, studying him up and down.

'I presume you will order me too if I refuse?' his tone as stiff and unfriendly as Merlins.

'I would not do that, nothing has changed, however I need to get to Arthur now, and although it is not far away you will get us there in a much shorter faster than our legs ever would.' The dragon nodded.

'Very well.' He said before bowing to them.

Merlin nodded to Gwaine who stood up and walked to the dragon slowly.

'We're going to ride a dragon?' He asked, merlin could tell he was doing everything to keep his mouth from dropping open.

Merlin nodded 'Gwaine, we really don't have time.' He whined 'Arthur.' He reminded him. Gwaine nodded.

'Are you sure it's safe, he seems kind of pissed at you.'

Merlin laughed 'yes Gwaine it's safe.' As if to help reassure Gwaine Kilgharrah spoke.

'Ah Gwaine, the Strength of the round table, it is an honour.'

Gwaine frowned and Merlin gave him a worried look, 'right sorry. Getting on the strange, big, cryptic, speaking dragon.'

If Gwaine hadn't spent the entire ride screaming his head off in joy and repeatedly almost falling from Kilgharrah he might have had the chance to think about what was going on, something was different about his magic he could tell that much easily but figuring out exactly what was going to take time, Kilgharrah was definitely not happy about it, all he could feel on the short ride was the dragons anger and unsettlingly it was directed at him.

They landed not far away and could hear screams in the distance, without a second glance at Gwaine who was hugging the ground crying 'land, solid beautiful land!' again and again, and ignoring Kilgharrahs cries of frustration he ran.

'ARTHUR!' He yelled as he burst through the trees, there was a brief second before he saw them where he considered whether he should use his magic or not, he couldn't let Arthur find out, but he couldn't let anyone die either. The screaming had stopped though that was the first thing he noticed he looked around before him, everyone was fine, Arthur was fine, he was storming toward him, Lancelot, Elyan, Leon and Percival were fine too, then he saw Iseldir, he was crouched over a white sheet which had a large red stain growing across it and his knees buckled beneath him, he was too late.

'Where the HELL have you two been?' Arthur demanded. Merlin opened his mouth to speak but couldn't he was just watching Iseldirs blank painful stare as he held his sobbing children. 'WELL? Go on Merlin, was the idea of stepping out to stop Morgana really so scary you were willing to let people die?'

He didn't know how to explain, he couldn't explain his brain wasn't functioning anymore, all he could see was that growing red stain that so clearly said, you could have stopped this, why didn't you move faster, why did you hold on longer?

'Gwaine why don't you try as this idiot is clearly too stupid to respond.'

'Arthur calm down, we were attacked by more of Morganas henchmen, they knocked us out and dragged us further away, when we came too we killed them, escaped and came straight here.'

Merlin could hear them having a heated argument behind him as he walked to Iseldir. 'I don't know what to say.' He said kneeling down beside him.

'You don't have to say anything Emrys.'

'I'm sorry.'

'Do not blame yourself, Morgana killed him not you.' He said looking him straight in the eyes, Merlin could see he meant it but that made him feel no better. He turned to the kids who were now being hugged by a woman as the body behind him was moved, he could see their eyes watching it and quickly glanced at Arthur, who thankfully had stopped yelling at Gwaine and was now helping the others manoeuvre an unconscious Morgana and Mordred to a cart.

'Here.' He said grabbing the children's attention. 'Gewryc an lif.' Their eyes darted to his and they smiled slightly, he chuckled as he nodded down to his hands and opened them, their mouths opened in awe as butterflies flew out, so many of them flew from his hand, their bright colours of blue, yellow, red and green reflected in the childrens eyes as they happily looked up at them. The children flew themselves at him each trying to hug part of him, two where holding his knees the other tightly hugging his waist.

'Again again.' they cried happily.

'Later.' He said as Arthurs attention was now on him.

'Are you him?' One of them asked his big blue eyes, he noticed were the same as Iseldirs, and they very clearly said what she meant.

'Yes.' He replied simply. She squealed and hugged him harder. 'But shh it's a secret.'

'A secret?' the other two cried in unison. 'Tell us.'

He looked around Arthur was still watching, 'Why don't you go tell them? Go hide in the tent so no-one can hear you.' He said to the girl with Iseldirs eyes. She nodded and they ran of giggling and whispering before disappearing into their tent.'

'_Thank you Emrys.' _The sound of his name in his own head always made him shudder, he turned around and smiled.

'_I'll stay for a bit, if you'll have me, the funeral, and help you rebuild some of these tents._'

Iseldir placed his hand on his shoulder and quickly withdrew it, he frowned '_I have a feeling someone else will want to see you. Your magic it's different.'_

Merlin nodded _'I know I will stay for a while anyway.' _

Iseldir looked ready to protest, but as his eyes scanned the camp Merlin saw the moment he gave in, he nodded 'Thank you, Merlin.' And he turned away, following his children to their tent.

'What was he thanking you for?' Merlin turned to see Arthur, who no longer looked mad; he frowned and took a precautionary step back anyway. 'Oh for gods sake merlin don't be such a girl, Gwaine explained. You've really got to stop disappearing though, it's getting suspicious.' Merlin nodded numbly in surprise. 'You didn't answer my question though why was he thanking you?'

'I offered to stay, to help them clean up a bit, there's a lot to rebuild, and there the funeral.' Merlin said pointing around the camp.

'You assume I'm just going to give you time of?' Arthur asked, Merlin could tell he was joking.

'Well I think I've earned it.'

'Earned it? You've barely been here the past week.'

'I've worked for you for almost 7 years sire, I've never had a day off, and I must be owed hundreds.'

Arthur frowned 'I don't remember it ever being in your contract to have days off.'

'Well it was. I checked.'

He frowned again 'and how long do you suppose this rebuilding will take?'

Merlin shrugged 'I'm not sure, a week or two.'

Arthur nodded 'well I suppose, if we assume that is all the time I owe you off then I guess you could have it.'

'ALL my time off? But you must owe me hundreds of weeks off.'

Arthur looked at him cockily 'take it or leave it.'

Merlin reluctantly nodded and grinned 'I get it; you just can't bear to be away from me for so long. Don't worry sire, I'll be back as soon as I can.'

Arthur laughed hysterically 'on second thoughts, you should stay forever.'

'Nah you'd miss me.'

Arthur opened his mouth to retort when Leon called over.

'Sire, Mordred is stirring, I don't have enough potion to keep them knocked out for much longer we have to go.'

He nodded and turned back to Merlin. 'Idiot.'

'Prat.'

'Dollop head.'

'Clotpole.'

'Girl.'

'Ass.'

They grinned at each other, completely unaware of the hundred or so druids sat watching their interaction in awe of the great Emrys and his once and future king.

**A/N Okaii so that was only one more chapter, I was going to keep going but ending this episode here seemed right. Thanks for reading, please review, spelling mistakes, punctuation, grammar etc. always helpful J and if you have ideas you want to share please do!**


	13. Episode 2 Dreams of meaning (1)

**A/N Thankyou so much to everyone whos following is story, i hope you continue to enjoy it! This is just a really quick intro to this episode...**

'Thankyou Emrys.' The healer who Merlin now knew was called Leila clasped his hand and bowed again. 'You have helped us restore our home, we are eternally grateful.' He grasped her shoulders and pulled her up.

'You are more than welcome, but you do not need to bow to me, I did what any person would have done.' He looked behind to the others that bowed to him, 'Please all of you, I am not your lord or your master, I would simply like to be your friend so please, stop bowing.' He had hoped that the two weeks he had spent with them, rebuilding their home would mean they treated him as an equal more than someone they looked up too, but it appeared nothing would change their mind. 'I must go.'

'Thankyou.' She said again, bowing, again.

He nodded and gripped her hand 'Send for me if he gets any worse.' She nodded her eyes tearful, he was of course talking about Iseldir, he had managed to hold it together be strong for everyone for much of the first week he was there, but then one night he just broke, it came on suddenly and strong, he had barely eaten or set foot out of the tent since then, Merlin wanted to stay and see that he was ok but he needed to go to Kilgharrah, the crystal had done something to his magic, he could feel it stirring inside of him, he had been trying to keep it under wraps but things kept happening, every time he wanted something bad enough it would happen, water and food appearing from no-where, tents erecting themselves he knew it was him, but he had barely had to think about it, let alone cast as spell and that's what worried him. He could sense Kilgharrah better than he ever could before and knew he was not far away, he had probably been hanging around keeping an eye on merlin since it happened so merlin was going straight to him instead of calling him. He considered sending another letter to Gaius telling him what he was doing but he was sure the last few letters had been intercepted by Arthur so he had to find another way of getting letters to him. Arthur, Gaius told him had been up in his chambers daily, hiding from George, the thought kept merlin entertained for now, but knew once he returned he would pay for it.

'Ah Merlin.' Kilgharrahs voice rumbled through the trees before he even got into his eye line, 'I've been expecting you.' Merlin nodded curtly.

'So what's wrong with me then?'

'Wrong with you?' he asked surprised, 'nothing's wrong with you.'

Merlin frowned 'then what has the crystal done to me?'

Kilgharrah sighed 'It freed you, or your magic at least, you are now the Emrys of legend, powerful enough to do anything.'

Merlins heart thumped in his chest, anything? 'so it's made me powerful?'

'no.'

Merlin groaned, why did he always have to be so cryptic? 'But that's what you just said.'

'I did not, I said it freed your magic.'

'Freed my magic? Can you please explain? Be slightly less cryptic?' He was pretty sure at this point Kilgharrah rolled his eyes at him, but he couldn't tell standing underneath him.

'Young Warlock ever since you were a baby you have had magic and you have known that it had to be hidden, although you could never completely stop using magic, you have only used small tricks, small spells, so without knowing it you created a sort of block, that hid you magic, even from you. The crystal destroyed this block, your magic has come to the surface.'

His mouth dropped open 'so all this time I've been learning to control my magic, I wasn't learning to control all of it?'

'Indeed.'

'So what do I do?'

'You will have to learn to control it, as you did before.'

'How long is that going to take? I can't go back to Camelot like this; I can't even sneeze without flattening the trees in the immediate vicinity.

'Then I suggest you try not to sneeze young warlock.' Had his town without humour, he spread his wings and looked at the sky above him.

'Wait that's it?' Merlin called 'You're not going to help me?'

'Young warlock there is nothing I can do for you, you must learn to control yourself on your own.' With that he took off into the sky showering Merlin with leaves and dirt as he did so, he watched the retreating form of the dragon until he completely disappeared from sight, he ran his fingers through his hair tugging in frustration as he considered his options. He could go back to the druids they could help him, but they still had a lot to deal with and he didn't want to add to his troubles. He could go home to Ealdor, but he knew that would make his mother worry. He could stay out here on his own, but it was cold, and too many nights out in the cold he would freeze to death, so that left Camelot as his only option, he would have to go back and try and not be seen.


	14. Episode 2 Dreams of meaning (2)

**A/N another short one sorry, don't think this episode will be any where near as long as the last.**

**Thanks for reading :)**

**Hope you enjoy it**

Gaius awoke to odd noises coming from Merlins room, he couldn't quite place what it was is, so slowly and quietly he climbed from his bed, it was still pitch black so he had to light the spare candle he had by his bedside. He climbed the stairs to Merlins room, pushing the door open slowly he looked in, just in time to see a figure tumble through the window.

'MERLIN!' He cried shocked but happy. Suddenly an invisible force slammed him into the wall, his feet dangling above the ground. 'Merlin?'

'Oh no, sorry Gaius.' He said looking at him guiltily, the force let him go, his feet dropped back to the floor.

'What was that for?'

'I am so sorry, I didn't mean to, you just made me jump and my magic is out of control it just did it on its own.'

Gaius frowned; concerned for his ward he took a step toward him and pulled him into a rough hug, 'It's good to have you back. Now.' He said standing back, but leaving his hands upon Merlins bony shoulders for support. 'I assume you have been travelling all day, so I think you should get some rest. We'll sort this out in the morning.'

Merlin nodded, his eyes drooping suddenly as if he remembered how tired he was and he dropped onto the bed. Gaius smiled at the form of his ward who's long and lanky limbs were spilling from the bed, and he quietly went to leave. 'Oh Merlin, one thing, how on earth did you get through that window?' Merlin face was buried in his pillow so Gaius was unsure of what he really said next but he could have sworn it sounded like. 'I flew.'

When he awoke again he hurried straight to his wards room, hoping it hadn't all been a dream, to his relief and utter amusement he saw the form of his ward loudly snoring in a deep sleep is limbs dangling from the edge of the bed, he briefly remembered when he first arrived, how he used to fit in the tiny cot, now it looked like child play furniture under the filled out form of his ward.

'Merrlin.' He called softly hoping to wake him. No such luck he didn't move an in inch. 'Merrlin.' He called slightly louder, again he didn't move. 'MERLIN.' He finally snapped, he bolted upright in bed and Gaius found himself flown upwards his back connected with something solid and he looked down to realise he was on the ceiling.

'Again Merlin?'

Merlin jumped and looked up at him, 'Gaius? Oh Gaius, god I'm sorry.' He said lowering him down 'I didn't even realise.' He buried his head in his hands 'I need to get control of this.'

'Control of what? What's going on Merlin?'

Merlin sighed and told him everything Kilgharrah had told him. Gaius found it hard to contain his shock, Merlin had been one of the most powerful people he had known or even heard of before this, how could it be possible that he was even more so, what made it worse was that he had no idea how to help him.

'Well.' He said after a while 'You are just going to practice here then, learn how to control it again like you did before, and your right I don't think you should see Arthur until you have got this under control.'

Merlin nodded in agreement, 'I'll start now.' He said leaning under his bed to get his magic book.

'_After _you've eaten breakfast.' Gaius said firmly.


	15. Episode 2 Dreams of meaning (3)

**A/N another short chapter sorry. (i have a feeling my chapters will all ****really ****vary in length)**

Arthurs POV

For the past two weeks every morning Arthur had found himself outside Morganas cell, at no point had either of them spoken to each other, they merely stared. He was looking at her trying to see the Morgana he once knew and loved and every morning he failed but still every morning he found himself walking from the dungeons to the council chambers with no idea what to do about Morgana or Mordred for that matter. That was where he found himself this morning as he headed toward the council chambers but today he found himself angry at Merlin not being there to help, true he had Gwen and the Knights and the other nobles to help with his decision, but he knew as did Merlin it was his opinion he really needed, he always had a way of getting to Arthur to see the right decision without telling him what to do.

'Morning.' He snapped his town angrier than he had meant and flung himself into his seat at the table. He could see a few eyebrows rising and looks exchanged but he ignored it all. 'Who's going to start?' he asked impatiently. Annoyingly they all did, at the same time, each bringing up separate issues they had come across, repairs that were needed in numerous parts of the lower town, illness that were spreading, people coming from other lands seeking refuge.. The list went on, Arthur found himself zoning out, which usually wouldn't be a problem as Merlin would update him on the issues later and once again Arthur found himself angry at his manservant for not being there.

'And then there's the issue of our prisoners.' His head snapped up attempting to look at the person who had just spoken no such luck.

'Sire they have been in the dungeons for over a fortnight, the people are getting restless.' Leon said anxiously twisting his gloves. Arthur nodded running his hands through his hair and rubbing his face in frustration.

'it is a matter I still need to consider.'

'but sire.'

'end of discussion.' He said firmly. The knights meekly nodded. 'Is there anything else?'

A chorus of no's sounded from each of the knights. 'very well, do what you need to fix each of things, hire who and what you need, Aldric will sort the cost.' He said and stood to leave. They were exchanging looks again but he really didn't care, he needed to hit something.

Hours later he was still swinging his sword against the dummy, which was now torn to shreds and no longer really served any purpose. He noticed Gwenivere out of the corner of his eye and gave one last swing, the head toppled off and rolled away down the hill, several servants chasing after it.

'Arthur.' She called softly 'What's wrong?'

'What makes you think something's wrong?' He asked

She frowned at him 'I heard about the meeting this morning, and you are never normal this cruel to your dummies.' She said smiling slightly. He thrust the sword into the ground and took her hand, rubbing it slightly he could see he was making her worry and that made him feel guilty.

'I'm sorry, I am just stressed about Morgana.' He said honestly. She nodded.

'I know, why don't we go upstairs? Try and get some rest?' he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep, he hadn't in days, he had just lain listening to the sound of her breathing and waiting for dawn to come, but he didn't want to worry her further so he nodded. 'Why don't I go see Gaius? See if he's heard from Merlin?' Arthur growled in response making her laugh, he didn't want to admit it but Merlin was who he really needed right now.

**A/N oh and thankyou to the Guest reviewer, im glad you like it and i hope you continue to read it, im enjoying writing it. **


	16. Episode 2 Dreams of meaning (4)

**A/N slightly longer :) hopefully it will make up for the appalling** **length of the last two. **

2 days later

POV- Merlin

'Gaius?' He heard Gwen call as she entered the physicians chambers, he walked over his door and looked through the crack.

'Ah Gwen.' Gaius replied happily. 'Same again?' She nodded. 'Is he any better?' Merlin frowned this was the 3rd time since he'd been back Gwen had been up here, was someone ill?

She shook her head in response 'No, Gaius I'm so worried, he's so stressed, he hasn't slept properly in over a week, even with the draughts you've been giving him, I fear it will make him ill.' Merlin frowned concerned, was this about Arthur? What could be making him this stressed?

Gaius sighed heavily his table covered in little glass vials, after a while of searching he pulled one out containing a purple liquid. 'I don't want to give him any more sleeping draughts, he's had so many over the past week, but this should make him more relaxed, maybe help him to sleep. '

'Thank you Gaius.' Gwen smiled at him 'I'll give it to him tonight maybe he'll sleep through tomorrow.' She said walking away. Her hand stopped above the door handle and she turned to look at Gaius 'have you heard from Merlin yet?'

From where he was stood Merlin could feel how uncomfortable Gaius was with lying 'Not yet. I'm sure he won't be much longer though.' Merlin winced at Gwens unhappy sigh.

'Let us know when he returns, Arthur won't admit it but he needs him.' Gaius nodded, and she left the room.

Merlin waited a few moments to make sure she was definitely not coming back and he descended into the main room. 'What's going on?'

Gaius jumped. 'Merlin you weren't supposed to leave your room, anyone could walk in here and see you.' Merlin narrowed his eyes.

'_Gaius_, what's going on?' He repeated.

Gaius sighed in response 'Its Arthur, he hasn't been sleeping well, he's extremely stressed about what to do with Morgana and its beginning to affect his daily duties, you need to hurry up and get a handle on your magic, Gwen's right he needs you.'

Merlin sighed 'of course Morgana.' How could he have forgotten?

Gaius nodded 'it can't be easy for him having to execute his own sister, someone he grew up with. I assume you're the reason she can't use her magic in the dungeons?'

Merlin nodded 'Yes, I enchanted them sometime last year, I had almost forgotten about it to be honest.'

'Well I think that's helping. Neither her nor Mordred have even attempted to escape.'

He found himself chewing his lip as he thought, he still couldn't control his magic it was definitely better than it had been, but he was still dangerous, but Arthur needed him and he couldn't just leave him to deal with this alone.

'I'm going to see him.' He said after a while, Gaius looked at him surprised.

'Merlin, you still haven't really got control of your magic. What if you accidently reveal yourself?'

'I won't. Gaius I have been protecting this secret for years, I can protect it now.'

Gaius sighed and sat down 'Merlin the sensible thing to do would be to stay in your room, but I know Arthur needs you right now and I am concerned as well so if you honestly think you can help him by going him then I think you should.'

'Really?' Merlin asked surprised, he had expected it to take a lot more convincing. Gauis just nodded. 'Thanks.' He said before jogging from the room.

Being deep in thought about how to help Arthur as he made his way to his chambers meant he really wasn't concentrating on where he was going, which meant he managed to crash into nearly every member off staff on his way, thankfully a lot of them were glad to see he was back so he only got a few slaps, the rest were probably just relieved that Arthurs mood should hopefully improve now.

He burst happily into Arthurs chambers to see the king sat at his desk. 'Guess who's back.' He called skidding into a standing position at Arthurs desk.

Arthur simply raised his eyebrows and glared at Merlin before looking back down at his papers.

'Well I'm glad to see you too sire.'

'How did everything go?' He asked grumpily his eyes still fixated on the paper before him.

'Everything go?' merlin replied confused.

'The druids Merlin.' He said his tone patronising and annoyed.

'Oh the druids, great, we rebuilt a lot of their camp, Iseldirs not doing very well but I think he'll get there, he has a lot of friends and…'

'Ok I get it, it all went swell.' Arthur said cutting him off. 'Now I assume you're here to do jobs?'

'uhh sure, I actually came straight here, because, well, everyone's a bit worried about you.'

Arthur finally looked up and glared at Merlin, 'and?'

'Well I just thought I would come and check on you.'

Arthur looked directly at him and rolled his eyes 'Honestly Merlin, you get 2 weeks off and the first thing you do when you get back is come to see if I'm ok, because people are _'worried' _about me?'.

'uhh yeh.'

'You are such a girl Merlin. I don't need you today; you can clean out my stables now and the resume the rest of your usual duties tomorrow.'

Merlin frowned, why was Arthur being so moody? 'Arthur. What's wrong?' The king looked up at him, his blue eyes strained and red, purple bags so big it looked like he had a black eye. He leant back in his chair and rubbed his hands over his face.

'Merlin, just go, I need to be alone.' He snapped. Merlin sighed sadly, he really wanted to help him, but at this point he honestly didn't know how. 'MERLIN. GO.' He snapped again, standing up he walked past Merlin yanked open his door and gestured for him to leave. It didn't help, nor did he ever consider for a moment it would but he crossed his arms and sat on a seat next to him.

'No. not until you tell me what's wrong.' He said sternly, almost pouting in protest, he felt like a kid throwing a temper tantrum. He needed Arthur to talk to him, he knew Arthur needed to talk to him, to just sort everything out in his head, he needed to go through it all with someone, this wasn't going to help but there was going to be no other way to get through to the stubborn prat. He needed to get him to sleep, to think about this properly. Just as he thought that he felt his magic release, his brain scrambled to try and pull it back in but it was too late, he had no idea what he had done, but the effect was instantaneous, Arthur crumpled to the ground before him.


	17. Episode 2 Dreams of meaning (5)

Gwaine took a deep breath of fresh air from his window trying to stop the churning in his stomach, he really didn't understand why he continued to drink when it always made him feel like this, his memories jumped back to the night before the singing, the dancing and the beautiful women he had met, he smiled, oh yes he realised that's why.

'Gwaine?' Leons voice called to him from outside the door.

'Coming.' He replied slipping into a fresh shirt as he walked to open the door, he took a breath and composed himself. 'What can I help you with my dear leon?'

Leon frowned on him and he smirked, as much as he loved the man he was so very proper for such times. 'The King sent for you.'

'The king?' He asked surprised, it wasn't often that Arthur wanted to see him this early in the morning.

Leon nodded 'well Merlin said he did, infact he was acting kind of weird.'

'Merlins back? How could he have not…' Leon interrupted clearing his throat. 'right sorry not important, ill go find out what the king wants, did he ask for anyone else?'

'Just Gaius and Lancelot.'

Gwaine nodded, him Gaius and Lancelot the only three people in camelot who knew Merlins secret, was it possible it had something to do with that, Arthur couldn't have found out could he? His heart thumped in his chest, a bad feeling eating away at him making his stomach flutter nervously, he picked up his pace as he ran through the castle to Arthurs chambers.

He arrived at the same time as Gaius, who had been alerted before him. 'Whats going on?' He asked Gaius shrugged looking worried. 'You don't think Arthur found out about…' He trailed off.

Gaius looked at him alarmed. 'You know?'

'Ah, I assumed merlin would have told you.'

Gaius shook his head giving the door a very dark look 'No he didn't, and you wont say anything?'

'No, you don't have to worry I will never divuylge his secret.'

Gaius nodded and smiled at him. 'Thankyou. Words do not express how much that means not only merlin but me aswell.'

Gwaine nodded 'I understand. Not that it will matter if Arthur knows.'

'Theres no yelling.' Gaius noted hopefully. Gwaine took a deep breath and faced the door, raising his hand slowly he knocked.

'Arthur?'

'Come in.' Merlin called. They frowned and looked worriedly at each other before pushing the door open. Merlin was holding arthur by the arms pulling him toward the bed.

Gwaine immidietley reached for his sword and yanked it from his waist twirling on the spot looking for the intruder. 'What happened, who attacked, why did you only call us?'

Merlin groaned in the effort of moving Arthur and Gwaine; sure there was no imidiete threat to him, ran to help, they heaved the prince onto the bed so Gaius could get a better look.

'What happened?' he asked again.

Merlin ran his hands through his hair stressed, his eyes watering slightly 'I didn't mean to.' Was all he said. Gwaine frowned and looked at Gaius for guidance but the man was still focused on Arthur.

'Merlin sit down.' Gwaine said abandoning his sword and walking merlin to a chair, the poor man was hyperventilationg. 'what do you mean, you didn't mean to? You did this?'

Merlin nodded 'My powers they're so out of my control, and Arthur was stressed and he wouldn't sleep, I just wanted him to relax and go to sleep and he just collapsed.'

'I don't see how that's your fault.'

'I don't know how to explain it, I was thinking about how much I wanted to help him make this decision and how if he just slept he might be able to think about it clearly and I felt my magic release as if I did a spell and he collapsed.'

'You didn't even need to cast a spell?' Gaius asked joining in the conversation.

Merlin shook his head, 'is he ok Gaius?'

'Hes fine, you can relax, hes just asleep, you probably did a good thing.' Merlin slumped back into the chair breathing out heavily.

'can we wake him up?' Gwaine asked.

Gaius shook his head 'I don't think we should try, he needs rest anyway, if this is just a normal sleep hell wake up sometime today, on his own.'

'And if its not a normal sleep?'

'Then we'll figure out what to do when that comes to it. Merlin I think you should go see Kilgharrah, I know he said he couldn't help you, but you have to try, you were lucky this time, next time, someone could get hurt, or you could get caught.'

Merlin nodded 'I know, I was going to anyway I just needed to check he was ok, will you keep an eye on him while im gone?'

Gwaine went to check if the hallway was clear so Merlin could leave peacefully. 'take my horse, I know you just got back so yours will be tired.'

Merlin nodded 'thankyou Gwaine.'

'I suggest you go far away from the castle, you wont want to be near Camelot if he has you using your magic.' Gaius added.

'I know, I'll find him, I can feel him now, hes less than a days ride away, in a cave in..' he vanished, Gwaine felt a wash of air come over him and Merlin was just gone. He felt his mouth drop open, had Merlin just teleported? He looked over to Gaius whos expression mirrored his.

'So you didn't know he could do that then?' He asked weakly.

Gaius shook his head 'No. No I didn't.'

**A/N thankyou to all those people who are following this or have it as a favourite, im really glad you're enjoying it and i hope you continue to. Please Review? :) **


	18. Episode 2 Dreams of meaning (6)

**A/N sorry for late update, been ill and school stress and eugh anyway. i know my writings probably not great i swear i will improve it at the moment i just want to write everything down and get it out there, if you get what i mean?**

**Reviews! :D libertyrunmom: thankyou :) and it did, that sucks! although if it makes you feel any better i'm pretending season 5 never happened, think few people are haha. i'm really glad you're enjoying this story though. **

**Guest: oh my goodness, as in: oh my goodness i'm really enjoying this story too, or oh my goodness this is awful ? i'm just going to go ahead and assume it's a good thing, it sounded positive... so thankyou :) **

**Please guys, reviews are cheering me up after my really rubbish few weeks!**

**ooh and i've been writing bits of further episodes when ever i feel a bit blocked, and i'm so excited i just want to upload it all, but i can't because they're not finished. but i will try to finish as quick as possible so you guys get more updates!**

**disclaimer (haven't done many of these so thought i might aswell) i don't own Merlin :( this is for pure entertainment only. if i did own Merlin season 5 would be going like this not how it did! **

The light that awoke him was blinding. 'MERLIN!' he cried rolling over to bury in the comforting blackness his pillow brought, only for his face to collide with his floor, had Merlin pulled him out of bed again? No that wasn't right he hadn't gone to bed yet, his eyes snapped open and he jumped to his feet, his eyes rapidly blinking in the light, when they finally he adjusted he found himself in an entirely white room.

'Hello?' He called out. The only voice that called back was his own, echoing back at him, he was surprised at how stressed he sounded. He took a deep breath and began walking, there had to be a way out of whatever this was, while he searched his brain for what had happened.

He must have been walking for hours when he finally reached a door, it was placed in the middle of the room and didn't appear to lead anywhere but unlike everything else he could see it was black. He didn't think, didn't give himself enough time to stress he just grabbed the handle, pushed it open and stepped through. Once inside he found himself stood outside Camelot, he smiled triumphantly and walked toward the main gates, whatever that had been it didn't last long. Something was different though, nobody gave him a second glance as he walked through the streets, and it all looked different, he couldn't explain how, but something wasn't right.

'Arthur, Arthur.' Finally he thought, as he passed the training grounds. He swung around eagerly only to see a young girl running toward him, her long black her was platted neatly down her back, her pale skin glowed against the dark green tunic she was wearing and she held in her hand a wooden sword, she looked exactly like a young morgana.

'Morgana, you didn't need to be so excited. Its just training' Arthur jumped as another small voice came from behind him. A young boy, he held a sword too not wooden but blunt to the point where it wouldn't hurt a fly, his sandy blond hair flopped over his blue and eyes and behind him two guards stood protectively.

'Excuse me sir you're blocking the prince.' The prince? Arthur looked up to the man speaking to him and almost keeled over in shock, it was Leon, he looked a lot younger but it was still Leon and Arthur understood, he looked back at the two children who were still bickering.

'I'm not excited, I'm just looking forward to beating you.'

'That will never happen.' The boy responded snottily.

He was looking at the younger versions of himself and Morgana.

'Excuse me?' Leon spoke again.

He nodded numbly and stepped back 'sorry.' He mumbled, not wanting to look him in the eye he ducked down out of there way, they moved on quickly, ushering the bickering children on their way. He stumbled backwards, unable to think or even move he found himself in a back alley, he finally took a deep breath and flopped onto the floor, what was going on? How was he back in time, what sorcerer had done this, and why?

He followed the young children as they headed for the training grounds, in the end Arthur one he couldn't help but be a little smug himself, no matter how horrific at fighting the younger him was. Morgana didn't take it well, she screamed at him in anger.

'You cheater, you cheater.' She yelled, hitting his younger self repeatedly on the chest. He just kept smiling cockily at her. 'I'll beat you next time.' She snapped before turning away and storming off, Arthur remembered this she had gone straight for Uther and told him a sob story which ended in Arthur apologising and letting her throw fruit at him in the stocks. He toppled over as the whole world moved slightly beneath him, something had changed, morgana was no longer heading toward the castle she headed for the forest. He frowned and quickly ran after her, seconds later he was by a cliff, he spun around Camelot was nowhere in sight, how had he gotten here so fast? He frowned and looked around for Morgana. There was no one there, and then he heard a scream coming from over the cliff his heart pounded as he ran forward and reluctantly looked over the edge. There she was hanging on to a branch as hard as she good screaming her eyes out. He looked down the branch and realised it was balancing on a rock and on the other side a man who was in the same position as Morgana. Arthurs heart sank as he fell to his knees, time appeared to slow down as he looked between the two, he could save one or the other, he could save Morgana, his sister, his friend, or he could save this man; a man he didn't know, there wasn't really a choice he dove forward grabbed Morganas arms and pulled her back, the branch tipped and the man fell screaming into the chasm.

'You saved me.' A hysterical Morgana cried before clutching him tightly and burying her head in his chest. He nodded numbly as he tried to ignore the guilt for what he had just done.

He pinched his arm, why wasn't he waking up? He wanted this dream to be over.

**A/N**

**LOVE LOVE LOVE reviews, constructive criticism always welcome, when i try and improve my writing, spelling, punctuation etc. it will be useful :) **

**hope you're all still enjoying it!**


	19. Episode 2 Dreams of meaning (7)

**A/N Yayy more reviews thankyou :) and more subcribers! :D thankyou and so glad you're enjoying this story. **

Merlin**- **POV

Merlin reappeared miles from the castle, he could feel Kilgharrahs presence barely a few feet away and spun around, almost jumping as he spotted the great dragon directly in front of him. The dragon looked equally surprised.

'That is some impressive magic young warlock.' He said after a while, his tone wary and slightly fearful.

'Thanks, I guess. I need your help. I know you said you couldn't help me but my magic is dangerous, I cannot be around Arthur like this and he needs me. There must be something you can do.'

'I have thought of this a great deal in your absence and I stick by my point, there is nothing I can do.' Merlin slumped to the ground holding his head in hands, what was he going to do? He should never have touched that crystal. 'But.' The Dragon continued, Merlin perked up his hope restored. 'I may be able to talk you through how to fix it.'

Merlin nodded 'what do I need to do?'

'You will need to recreate the block in your head, you won't be able to ale it as strong as it was your powers will still be much greater than they were, but you will have control.'

'Merlin nodded 'whatever I have to do, I'll do it.'

The dragon sighed; I suggest you sit for his will take one time.' Merlin shuffled backward and crossed his legs so he was comfortably resting against a tree. The dragon looked at him unhappily.

'Young warlock this will be a painful and long process are you sure you want to do this?'

Merlin nodded slightly reluctantly, hoping the dragon was exaggerating the pain.

Gaius POV-

Gaius sat beside Arthur occasionally checking his pulse, pulling his eyes open to check on his progress.

'Anything?' Gwaine asked. Gaius shook his head.

'You see the rapid movement of his eyes?' Gwaine nodded. 'It means he's dreaming.'

Gwaine frowned 'so… what does that mean?'

'I don't' think Merlin just made him sleep. Merlin said that when it happened he was thinking about how he wanted to help Arthur solve his problems.'

Gwaine nodded 'so that means that…' he trailed of waiting for Gaius to explain the rest.

'Arthur may be working through his problems in his dream.'

'And that's why he's not waking up?' Gaius nodded. 'So what do we do?'

'I don't think there's anything we can do, we'll have to keep anyone from seeing him before Merlin gets back. I will leave you with him and go see if there's any way I can reverse this.'

Gwaine nodded and took Gaius' place beside Arthur. Gaius checked his pulse one last time before heading from the room. He opened the door to see Gwen on the other side. 'Gwen!' he cried in surprise, alerting Gwaine to her presence.

She nodded 'Leon said you were acting strange, and Arthur didn't turn up too any meetings this morning, is he ok?'

Gaius opened is mouth to speak and then shut it again, unsure of what to say.

'Gaius?' She asked, her worry creeping into her voice.

'He was very stressed this morning, I was worried for his health so I drugged him.' Gaius lied.

Gwen looked momentarily shocked before smiling slightly 'does that mean he's sleeping?'

Gaius nodded giving her the most convincing smile he could 'Yes milady.'

'How long until he wakes.'

'I'm uhh not sure, he has had very little sleep so the drug could keep him out until tomorrow.'

Gwen frowned 'that seems an awfully long time, are you sure everything's ok?'

'He bumped his head slightly when the drug knocked him out, so that could keep him out for longer.' Gaius said the lies becoming uncomfortable. Gwen gasped looking panicked.

'Can I see him.'

Gaius nodded 'Of course, I was about to go tend to my other patients, and I've left him with Gwaine so it would probably be best if you stayed too.' He smiled, hoping Merlin would have the sense not to reappear in Arthurs chambers.

She nodded 'Thankyou Gaius.'

He breathed out heavily as she disappeared into the room, it always felt wrong lieing to her, she was such a good soul so kind and true, he tried his best to ignore the guilt as he headed for his chambers, and wondered how Merlin was getting along.


	20. Episode 2 Dreams of meaning (8)

Arthur POV-

Suddenly the world started swirling again, he felt Morgana vanish from his arms, and he was flipped upside down before he landed in the throne room, he stood up shakily and brushed himself down, where was he now?

'Welcome dear brother, it's been far too long.' He heard Morgana sneer. Was she speaking to him? He stepped around the throne. Morgana was sat casually in the throne,****** at her side. A slightly younger version of him stood opposite, he remembered this well, it was the first time he had confronted Morgana since she left, since she sapped sides, he shrunk back into the shadows, so they didn't see them and watched the scene unfold.

'I apologise if you had a difficult reception, it's hard to know who you can trust these days.' She continued.

'What happened to you Morgana? I thought we were friends.'

'So did I, but alas we were both wrong,'

'You can't blame me for my fathers sins.'

'It's a little late for that, you've made it perfectly clear about how you feel about me and my kind, you're not as different as you think.'

'Neither are you.'

'I'm going to enjoying killing you Arthur Pendragon, not even Emrys can save you now.' Emrys? Arthur realised. How he had never realised she had said the name before? What did she mean his Emrys? Did she really suspect that he knew this man?

'Your blades cannot stop me.' She said laughing as they pulled out their swords. Arthur frowned remembering well what had happened next. He saw the look on her face as she said her spell; she looked confused, frightened, she had been expecting it to work. So why hadn't it? It wasn't a question of how powerful she was, he knew she was powerful enough. Why had he never questioned this before? Had this been Emrys?

He tried to grab onto something as he saw his world swirling, the last thing he saw was the cold dead look in Morganas eyes, there was no love, no pity, no remorse in them, just hate.

...

He was definitely dreaming he realised as he swirled around and around. He wanted to scream at it to stop he needed to think about everything he had just noticed. Who was this Emrys person? Why was he so important? Had he really saved them? He needed to understand, to figure out how to get out of this dream but he couldn't, his mouth seemed trapped shut as he twirled toward another memory.

Morgana was slightly older than the one he had seen earlier, he watched as she fought against himself on the field, and couldn't help but smile, she was winning, easily. Eventually he began to get tired and sloppy, but Morgana kept going not long later she pinned him to the ground the sword at his chest. 'I win!' She cried joyfully.

He smiled as he remembered what had happened, Arthur reached out his hand for help up and she willingly complied, but he yanked on her arm causing her to fall down with him, he then started tickling her and they began rolling down the hill laughing their swords abandoned.

He followed them down and watched as they picked themselves up, he remembered being bruised and bloody from the stick and stones they had rolled over, and he remembered his father being furious when he saw them walk back up then hill. He felt the memory jolt, not again he groaned, Morgana headed into the forest, Arthur walked back up the hill. He let out another frustrated groan and ran after Morgana, this had definitely not happened before, what was going on? Was this dream some kind of test?

He followed her for some time, sticking to the shadows and keeping just out of sight, some time passed and he heard a scream, Morgana appeared to hear it too as she turned her head in the direction it came from, and ran toward it. Morgana he hissed, what was she doing? He ran after her, he lost his focus momentarily distracted by how fast he was having to go to keep up with her, so what seemed like seconds later, he stopped suddenly and tripped over his own feet as he spotted something through the trees, a creature of some sort stood towering up over him, he had never seen anything like it. He crept through the forest and looked closer, somehow this massive creature had tied Morgana and another woman (who was presumably the one who had screamed) up above two fires, the fires were both equal distances from Arthur, but he could only get to one before the creature noticed and killed the person he didn't save. He slapped himself across the face, 'wake up you moron.' He hissed, he didn't want to make this choice again. 'Wake up wake up wake up.' He said repeatedly slapping himself, nothing he was still staring at the big ugly monster, he had to choose. He looked around for possibilities, he had no weapon, and nothing that could be used as a weapon, he could call the Beast distract it and then run of, finding a way back round he could let them both down, but if it didn't work, he would have alerted the creature to his presence. He sighed, it was worth a risk, he would cut Morgana down first, he told himself it was because he knew she could take care of herself from then on, but deep down he knew it was because he cared about her more than this other woman he didn't even know.

He whistled loudly, attracting the beasts attention. 'Hey beastie.' He called grinning, the beast growled and turned to face him, he took a few steps toward him and Arthur ran, barely seconds later he heard the crashing which confirmed that the beast was following him. He ran as straight as he could for a long time, well aware the beast was right behind him, but finding it harder because of the trees and then cut sharply right, running back on himself, back to Morgana. He arrived panting and out breath, he quickly put out her fire and then found where the rope was at attached, cutting it through with a stone he held on to it so she didn't drop and then lowered her down, she jumped over the still hot coals and Arthur let go of the rope. Had he payed more attention, he would have noticed that the two ropes were connected, the second he let go, the other dropped, the woman who unlike Morgana had been strung by her feet hurtled toward her burning fire, he shut his yes tightly wincing at the piercing scream and sickening crunch that followed, he could hear the beast approaching, it was too late, he grabbed Morganas hand and ran as the world began to swirl once more.

Merlin pov

Merlin grinned as he popped from one tree to another. 'This is so much fun.' He said gleefully, disappearing and then reappearing on the other side of the dragon.

'Yes young warlock.' Kilgharrah replied his tone bored and impatient.

'Is the block strong enough yet?'

The dragon eyed him over and glanced up at the sky the sun was setting behind the mountains they didn't have much time left. 'You tell me.'

Merlin closed his eyes and focussed on his magic, before he could feel it without even trying now, it was slightly harder to get too. He nodded opening his eyes again. 'I think so.'

'It appears so. I suggest you see me again soon though, go back and check Arthur is ok and see me within the week, but keep practicing like we said.'

Merlin nodded happily, glad the torturous day was over, he didn't even want to think about how bad earlier had been, he bowed slightly.

'Thankyou Kilgharrah.' The dragon bowed back at him, and for the first time in a while did not look annoyed.

'Last test.' He said and then before merlin had even understood what he said he blew a large fireball, Merlin took seconds to react he just had to think of the spell he wanted and a large field defended him catching the fireball and dissipating it before any harm could come to him. He smiled proudly and bowed again before thinking hard about Camelot and letting his magic release and he felt himself disappear.

He popped back into Gaius chambers, which was deserted. 'Hello?' He called. No response. He frowned that was odd, the sun and almost set Gaius should be in here, maybe he was checking on Arthur again. He shrugged to himself and made his way towards Arthur's chambers.

He was surprised to find Leon stood outside the doors pacing to and fro, 'Leon?' Leon turned and looked at him in shock.

'Merlin?' I thought you were in there.

Merlin shook his head 'I had to uhh, run some errands for Gaius.' He lied quickly. Leon frowned as if he didn't quite believe him, but he seemed to ignore it.

'You should probably be in there.'

'Why what's going on?' He asked slightly panicked now.

'The kings ill.' Leon said as if he were the stupidest person alive.

'Ill? You mean he hadn't woken up yet?'

Leon frowned at him 'you really don't know what's going on?' Merlin didn't wait to answer he flung the door open and ran in, Gaius was sat in a chair by Arthur's bedside, Gwen was laid down beside him fast asleep, Gwaine was sat the table watching the door.

'Merlin.' They both cried simultaneously.

'What's going on? Why hasn't he woken up yet? He whispered, heading straight for Gaius. Gaius glanced over at Gwen, she was still asleep.

'I'm not sure but I don't think he's asleep, I looked it up in your book earlier, to help relive people of stress there's a spell that puts them in a sleep like state where they work through their problems in their dreams.'

'You think that's what wrong?'

Gaius nodded 'I can't be positive as no spell was cast but it's what it sounds like.'

'Ok, so how do I fix it?'

'You can't, he has to solve whatever problem is troubling him on his own.'

Merlin felt himself tremble, what had he done, would Arthur ever find a way out of this? 'Let me have a look on him.'

He walked over to Arthur and sat down beside him, gently placing his hand over Arthur's forehead; he focused on his magic and began searching for Arthurs consciousness, seconds later he felt the world around him turn black as he slipped into unconsciousness, he too was asleep before his head even hit the bed.


	21. Episode 2 Dreams of meaning (9)

**A/N sorry for the late update, I thought I would be able to do loads in half term but it turns out im more busy than in term time, which is odd :/.**

**Anyway had a bit of writers block with the rest of this episode so I'm sorry it's not great. Ive already written most of the next episode so hopefully there shouldn't be much delays with that!**

**OMG REVEIWS, thankyou thankyou thankyou. **

**nochance: im assuming that's a good 'woah' hehe thankyou for taking the time to review, and glad you're liking it.**

**libertyrunmom : thankyou! Im so glad my story does that for you! Totally know what you mean, love escaping reality for a bit with stories. I hope you continue to do so with my fanfic. **

**Sophie-SSS: thankyou J and yehhh sorry, I am working on that. I never have been great with capitals and punctuations and things like that, you would have thought with the amount of times teachers moaned at me for it I would have improved, but I seem to be determined to fail, sorry I hope this chapter isn't too annoying in that way. Thankyou for reviewing! And im so happy you're enjoying it. I will do my best with the capitals etc. **

**Thankyou to all those new followers and people who favourited this story!**

**Arthur POV-**

'Morgana wait, don't!' He yelled, why was this happening again? 'Stop!' He cried, but it was too late, he saw the man dive for her and both of them disappear over the edge. 'NO,' he yelled.

Deep down, he knew what he had to do, but looking at Morgana now, the girl he loved, the one that had been like a sister to him, the one that was his friend was staring up at him. This Morgana still had a chance, she could still be saved.

'Arthur.' A gentle voice called out from behind him

He spun around to see Merlin stood behind him, approaching his face sad and gentle.

'About time you bloody arrived.'

Merlin nodded crouching down beside him 'I'm sorry it took me so long.' He looked over the edge and looked at Arthur sadly.

'What are you going to do?'

Arthur grinned. 'You grab Morgana and I'll grab the man.' We can save them both.

Merlin looked at him sadly but nodded 'Ok.'

They both leant over the edge and grabbed hold of each persons arms. 'Ready?' Arthur shouted to all of them. Everyone nodded. 'Ok on 3 you're both going to let go and grab on to the two of us.'

The man looked at him fearfully, but smiled 'Thankyou.' He whispered, Arthur nodded, glad that he could save them both.

'One, Two, THREE!' he felt the tug on his arms and watched as the branch disappeared, but they both alive he grinned at Merlin as they pulled each of the over the edge. He had done it.

The world started swirling again, he groaned, why wasn't this over? He grabbed hold of Merlin as the memory changed.

He was stood in the courtyard again, he recognised the memory it was barely moments after the last memory he had seen. The younger versions of him and Merlin were strolling out of the castle looking over the devastation of Morganas recent rein.

'Why didn't that work?' he asked the Merlin next to him. Merlin shook his head.

'This is your problem Arthur. You know why it didn't work.' Arthur looked at Merlin his face falling. Merlin knew it too.

'How can I do it Merlin?'

Merlin sighed 'It's the hardest thing you will ever do killing someone who is or used to be your friend, but you just have to remember that she isn't that young girl anymore.' He pointed to the pile of bodies on their right as if to prove his point. Arthur winced, he remembered this, they had to clean up hundreds of bodies the last two times Morgana had ruled. The bodies of his people, people who had done nothing wrong but refuse to serve Morgana. He shuddered as he pictured Morganas face; no remorse.

The younger versions of him and Merlin were walking through the courtyard, helping with the clear up. He remembered their conversation, both in shock about how much Morgana had changed, he glanced over at Merlin now, who also looked sad at the memory.

'You sound as if you know what you're talking about.' He said.

Merlin looked at him, Arthur had seen Merlin look worried and sad but they were nothing compared to this, this Merlin looked Guilty, he looked torn apart by something. 'I do.' Was all he said. Arthur frowned; Merlin would never hurt a friend let alone kill one.

'What?...' he started to ask but the world starting swirling again. He groaned and grabbed hold of Merlin, questions could wait for later.

It was happening again, he had followed from the forest and then the world just disappeared below their feet they dropped over the edge, he flung himself forward so he was leaning all the way over the edge he felt Merlin grab his feet so he didn't fall over. He held out his arms, trying something new. 'Can you both reach?'

Reluctantly the two stretched one arm each toward him and grabbed hold of his arms, he nodded 'on 3, you're going to let go ready?'

They both looked warily at him, but nodded anyway, 'ok. One' he paused. 'Two.' He paused again breathing heavily, and tensing his arms, wriggling himself into a better position 'three!' He cried and they let go. He was immediately tugged forward with their joint weight he felt Merlins grip on his legs tighten, his arms yanked forward and they felt like they were being ripped from their sockets.

'Arthur you have to let her go!' Merlin yelled behind him. Arthur gripped their arms tightly, he slid slightly further forward his hips grating against the stony floor. He looked at her, her green eyes. We're open wide with fear, her bottom lip trembled as she tried bot to cry, his grip loosened as he slid even further forward, she let out a small shriek, and tried to scramble up, which just pulled him even further forward.

'MERLIN!' He yelled behind him.

'I'm TRYING! He yelled back tugging at Arthur's ankles.'

He growled and looked at the man clinging to his right arm, he looked equally scared as Morgana. Could he do that again? Let an innocent man die so Morgana could live and become evil?

He frowned if he didn't kill Morgana In the real world that would happen too, she wasn't going to change now, that was it, he had choose between killing his friend or endangering the lives of innocent people. Really there was no choice.

'I understand.' The man said after a while, making Arthur jump. 'She's your sister, I am nobody, you should let me go.'

Arthur shook his head. 'Just because you are not royalty or family does not make your life worth any less.'

The man smiled 'you are a good man Arthur Pendragon,'

Arthur nodded and looked between the two, Morgana was slipping in his hands, her grip was loosening, Merlin was the only thing keeping him on the ledge. He could see each scenario.

1. He could let go of the man grab Morgana and get them both to safety.

2. He could let go of Morgana grab the man haul them both to safety.

3. Merlin could let go of him and grab Morgana while he grabbed the man, but there's a very good chance he would fall, and they would all die.

In that second he had made his decision, Morgana was his sister, his friend, he loved her. This man was no-one, Arthur didn't know who he was, some man from the street that he must have seen around. But he was a good man, who would sacrifice himself for another he barely even knew, much like Arthur himself, and Morgana the one he could see now was gone. The young girl the one that was his friend her love and compassion had been replaced by hate and loathing, even if he could save her now, there was nothing he could do in the long run. Tears slid down his cheeks as he decided what to do.

'Im sorry.' He whispered and he let go.

Thw world swirled and he groaned thumping his fist toward the floor, not again, he was sure he had made the right decision. The world stilled and he frowned in confusion, this wasn't a memory, he was stood in a graveyard to his right was Merlin to his left the man he had saved. In front of him was a headstone.

'Morgana Le Fay. A friend, a sister, family. R.I.P' Merlin read. Arthur couldn't do anything but nod as he knelt down, pressing his palm to the ground, tears slid down his cheek.

'goodbye Morgana.' He whispered. After some time he stood to face the man he had saved and spotted three people were running across the field toward him; a woman and two children.

He cleared his throat and pointed, the man turned and smiled before he too began running toward them. Arthur couldn't help but smile happily as the man grabbed his wife and children wrapping them in his arms and laughing happily. He had done that, without him those children would have grown up without a father, that woman without a husband. He felt Merlin come and stand beside him.

'You did the right thing.' He said as the man waved at them. They both waved back.

'I know.' Arthur replied sadly. 'doesn't make it hurt any less.'

Merlin nodded 'I know. Do you understand now?'

Arthur nodded 'I do. Merlin one more thing, earlier you said something about you knowing how hard it is to kill a friend, what did you mean?'

Merlin looked over at the family sadly before turning to face Arthur the world around them began to fade 'everyone had secrets Arthur.' He whispered. Arthur had no time to respond as the world disappeared.

His eyes snapped open and he breathed out heavily, relief flooding through him, he was home. Gwen was cuddled up to his side, Merlin was sat in a chair his head and arms on Arthur's bed and he was deep asleep too, Gwaine was snoring loudly leant back in Arthur's chair his feet propped up on the table. Gaius was the only one awake.

'Ah sire.' He said looking relieved. 'You had us worried.'

Arthur frowned, what had happened to him here while he was asleep.

'What happened? He asked his voice croaked and dry.

'You passed out this morning, you've been asleep all day, are you feeling alright?' Gaius said and handed him a goblet of water, he gulped it down enthusiastically surprised at how thirsty he was.

Arthur nodded and looked over at Gwen, he kissed her head softly, she stirred his arms, and slowly her eyes fluttered open. 'Arthur?' She cried and flung her arms around his neck. He felt Merlin jolt awake next to him, and the crash he presumed was Gwaine waking and falling from his chair, but he didn't care he buried himself into Gwens hug kissing her shoulder repeatedly. 'I was so worried.' She mumbled against his shoulder. He nodded.

'I am sorry, I did not mean to worry you.'

'Shh it's not your fault.' She said pulling away to look at him.

'I love you.' He said holding her head in his hands gazing into her eyes.

'I love you too.'

He was snapped away from looking into his wife's eyes by Gaius who was looking pulling his eyes open and looking in them.

'You seem to be doing well how are you feeling sire?'

'I feel fine,' he said blinking rapidly.

'Is he alright?' Merlin asked, Arthur peered at him, had everything he had seen been real or just his imagination? Why would his mind have made that up? Had Merlin really been in his dream? But that wasn't possible, was it? Gaius was giving him a strange look and he realised he was staring he cleared his throat to break the uncomfortable silence and decided sorting that out right now was not the best idea, he could speak to him in the morning. Gwen yawned loudly next to him, which sent everybody else in the room off.

'It's late, everyone should probably rest.' Arthur said. 'Thankyou Gaius.' Gaius nodded Arthur went to thank Merlin but then remembered he hadn't really been there so he just nodded to him as he left the room.

'Ah Gwaine.' Gwaine turned around

'Yes sire?'

'Tell Leon to make preparations for our prisoners executions.'

Gwaine looked momentarily shocked but he regained himself and nodded. 'Of course, when would you like this preparations made for.'

'The day after tomorrow. No point in prolonging their suffering.' Arthur said. Gwaine nodded and left the room.

Gwen looked at him in surprise 'Arthur?'

'It took me some time, but I now know it's the right thing to do.'

Gwen smiled 'I'm glad you're less stressed about it, I know it still won't be easy but I'm glad you've got it sorted out.' Arthur nodded. 'See. I told you sleeping would be good for you.' She mumbled into his neck happily.

'Is it? Arthur said as he flipped her onto the bed and knelt over her, he kissed his way down her neck and her chest. 'Is it really good for you?'

She laughed 'well, not always.' And she blew out the candle before pulling him on top of her and kissing him forcefully.

**A/N end of another episode, sorry if the ending was rubbish, i was really stuck on how to end the episode and i really just wanted to get it out of the way for the next episodes, i have planned out the next episodes, and am ridiculously excited about writing them. **

**synopsis for episode 3 (not great but gives you an idea of whats coming)**

**the day of Mordred and Morganas execution the citizens of Camelot find their worst fears coming true, Merlin has to choose between ensuring the prisoners deaths or saving Camelots citizens from being frightened to death. **


	22. Episode 3 Deadly fear (1)

**A/N yay new episode, another kind of serious episode, but i have the next one planned out and it's going to be funny and light hearted (hopefully)**

**Thankyou to the the people who Favorited this story and followed it since the last chapter, so so glad you're all enjoying it. **

**Sophie-SSS thankyou :) i'm glad you're still enjoying it and i did make sure to go over the chapter thoroughly haha, and hopefully i've kept it up in this chapter :) enjoy..**

**Merlin- POV**

**ps. the bit in bold for any new readers is just a bit i added in later, i put in bold for people who were all ready reading the story so they could find it easier :) **

Merlin whistled to himself happily as he made his way down to the kitchens, as of tomorrow morning Morgana and Mordred would be dead, Arthurs life would no longer be in danger and he could start working toward achieving Albion with Arthur.

'Hey Martha.' He called as he went into the kitchen. She scowled at him.

'The King and Queens breakfast is on the table, Merlin nodded spotting it immediately.

**'Eugh, oatmeal?' He said grimacing. He heard the familiar sound of cooks scowl behind his back. At that point Davie passed by Merlin.**

**'Shes touchy about her oatmeal this morning so I wouldn't…'**

**'Yes oatmeal, everybody is having oatmeal.' She snapped. Davie raised his eyebrows.**

**'See.' Merlin chuckled Davie was the cooks brother, he was a cheerfull and funny guy the complete opposite to cook and they were hilarious together, always bickering but always together. 'I had my share earlier as did most of the castle, she made a bit too much.' He leaned in closely and dropped his voice to a whisper 'I think she got the ingredients wrong, it's foul, I wouldn't eat any if I were you.' **

**Merlin nodded and frowned something was definitely off with cook today, oatmeal was never great but how had she managed to make it foul when its so simple to cook? He smiled at Davie, waved to cook and quickly grabbed himself a sausage from Arthurs plate to munch on himself and hurriedly left the room as the siblings bickers started to sound behind him. **

He spotted Gwens maid Sarah walking past as he left the kitchens. 'Oh Sarah.' He called, she turned to look at him and smiled politely.

'Yes Merlin?'

'Is Gwen up?'

She nodded 'She's up and dressed, the king is still in bed though.'

Merlin laughed 'How unusual.' Sarah smiled and nodded politely before continuing down the hall. Merlin shook his head, the girl was so timid it was ridiculous, it had taken her until recently for her to stop bowing to him.

He didn't bother knocking just kicked the door open and waltzed in. 'Morning Arthur.'

'Murgh.'

'I know, beautiful day isn't it.'

'Meurgghhh.'

'You want me to have the day off, how kind.' Merlin said snickering. Arthur bolted upright in bed.

'I said no such thing.' He said sharply before turning to see Merlins big grin, he groaned and grabbed his pillow lobbing it at Merlins head, Merlin swiftly ducked and stuck out his tounge, he lay out breakfast on the table quickly.

'They're you go, breakfast is served, cook was fussy about the oatmeal so you should probably eat it.' He added before running from the room to avoid the next pillow that came flying his way.

'I'm not picking those up!' he called as he went.

**Morgana- POV**

Morgana paced her dank cell, she had one day left until her sentence was carried out and she was scared. For whatever reason her powers still weren't working neither were Mordreds so she had no way of escaping. She had never expected him to really do it, and part of her still hoped that he was bluffing that he just wanted to scare her, that tomorrow she would be walked up to the pyre, but he had some elaborate plan to help her escape so that he didn't really have to kill her, but the rest of her; most of her, knew that it wasn't going to happen, she could see it in his eyes as he stood above her and gave the sentence, steely and determined yet full of fear.

She looked over to Mordred who was asleep against the wall, or at least he looked asleep, his eyes shut, his breathing steady, but she had a feeling he was just pretending so he didn't have to talk to her, he had barely spoken to her since they were captured he just sat alone in that corner in silence.

'What are you thinking about?' She asked eventually.

His eyes remained closed for a while but then he turned to look at her his eyes full of anger and hatred and said one word. 'Fate.'

She sneered 'You believe in that stuff? Emrys was supposed to be my doom, I don't see him anywhere around, Arthurs the one who will kill me, not him.'

Mordred looked at her 'I was supposed to kill Arthur that was my fate.' He said admittedly 'Clearly that was wrong too.'

She looked at him in surprise 'It was your fate to kill Arthur? Why did you never tell me this?'

He turned his head back to lean against the wall and closed his eyes 'same reason I don't tell you a lot of things Morgana.'

She spent the next hour trying to get him to explain, what else hadn't he told her, why hadn't he told her, was he not on her side, no that was ridiculous he hated Arthur as much as she did, he wanted for him to pay for everything he and Uther had caused as much as she did. Eventually giving up on Mordred who hadn't even moved let alone speak to her she reached out for her magic again. She could feel it but something was blocking it from her, like it was in a box she couldn't unlock. She screamed and kicked against the back wall, she knew who it was doing this, it was Emrys, she smiled as a plan formulated, if it was Emrys doing this then that meant Emrys was nearby, in the castle.

'Guards.' She screamed, they came running over but stayed a fair bit back from her cell, surprisingly sensible she thought to herself. 'You don't need to look so scared.' She sneered 'I simply want to speak to the king.' They looked at each other worriedly. 'Just send a servant with the message; I'm sure he will come.'

They nodded and went back to their positions whispering to each other, one called to a timid looking maid stood on the stairs, she quickly listened to what they had to say and ran back up the stairs giving Morgana a brief look before she did. Morgana could feel Mordred staring at her, she smiled to herself; she had peeked his interest.

**Arthur- POV**

Arthur was having a surprisingly good day, although tomorrow was Morganas execution he had nothing to stress about, even if he did have to have her killed, the problem was dealt with, the guilt would lie with him forever but she was no longer the Morgana he had loved,. He whistled to himself happily as ate his breakfast, only stopping to spit out the oatmeal which was foul, Gwen had the decency to politely spit hers into a napkin. He continued to whistle to himself happily, Gwenivere and Merlin were giving him strange looks, they would look at him frown, then looke] at each other raise their eyebrows and shrug, this would happen every five minutes or so. When he eventually finished breakfast Merlin hurriedly cleared away their plates talking with Gwen while giving him strange looks and then ran from the room, Gwen watched him go and then turned to Arthur. 'Ok Arthur what's going on?'

He shrugged 'Nothing, I'm just in a good mood.' She frowned

'Why?'

'Am I not allowed to be in a good mood?' He asked offended, walking over to her and rubbing her shoulders.

'Its not that, it's just you've been so stressed lately and suddenly..' she trailed of as Arthur began planting kisses along her collarbone all the way up to her Jawline. 'Arthur.' She snapped slapping him playfully. 'It's the middle of the day.'

'So? We have nothing to do, no meetings, no knighthoods to bestow, no famers to chat with..' He carried on with the list of things they didn't have to do planting a kiss with each one. She stood and turned to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

'Well my lord, I suppose if you insist.'

'I do, most strongly, insist.' He said pulling her into a kiss, he grabbed her waist and she jumped into his arms, still kissing he walked over to the bed.

A loud knocking interrupted them, Arthur groaned and pouted, Gwen dropped from his arms onto the bed and giggled.

'oh shh, its probably Merlin, he forgot our cups.' She said pointing

'Merlin doesn't knock.' He said pointedly.

'He does now.' She said flushing with embarrassment at the memory.

'Oh, yes.' He replied equally embarrassed.

'Come in!' He called as they straightened himself.

A small serving girl, entered bowing as she did.

'Ah Megan. What is it?' Gwen said sweetly the girl blushed as she looked at them.

'F-forgive me for the interruption your majesties.' She stammered 'It's just I was sent by the prison guards, they say Morgana wishes to speak with you My lord.'

Arthur frowned, Morgana, this couldn't be good. 'Thankyou, Maybel.' He said confused she frowned slightly, had he forgotten something, but she left anyway bowing as she did.

'Arthur. Honestly.' He turned to look at her confused, now what had he done.

'What?' he asked

'Her names Megan Arthur.'

'Oh. What did I call her?'

She laughed and shook her head. 'Well at least you remember my name I suppose. Now are you going to see what Morgana wants?'

He nodded 'I don't see why not, It can't hurt.'

She nodded 'Be careful Arthur.'


	23. Episode 3 Deadly fear (2)

**A/N sooo sorry for the long wait, my internet died… it was horrible… like living in the dark ages (or what i Imagine that's like)… still not sure what happened, some construction workers cut a line or something? I don't know, but I now have internet :D its beautiful. Next 2 months my updates are going to be all over the place as it's exam time (yayyyy L kill me now) so updates could be less frequent or more frequent I really have no idea sorry. **

**Thankyou for the reviews and too all those who favourited or followed this story, I love you guys :D**

**nochance: I think it's safe to say that I'm going to need her later in the storyline. **

Arthur POV-

He rubbed his brow forcefully trying to ignore the stress that was overwhelming him, when he had put Morgana to death he had hoped he wouldn't actually have to see her. The Morgana he had known and loved was gone he knew that, but seeing her could bring back what he felt before: the hope that she was still in there somewhere, he gave the guards a brief nod and they stood back from the cells bowing respectively.

'Yes Morgana?' he asked trying to sound bored.

She smirked at him which made him feel better: if she kept doing that it was going to be much easier to forget the old Morgana had even existed. 'Brother. I'm surprised.' She said. 'I'll admit it, I didn't think you would have the guts to do this. But then the law is the law, I used magic, magic is outlawed so you have to kill me, wouldn't want to appear weak in front of your people would you?'

'Morgana magic or no magic you harmed a lot of innocent people, for that you are being punished.' From the corner of his eye he noticed Mordred move, the boy was looking at him in shock, he ignored it and continued to glare at Morgana. He felt slightly guilty for having Mordred killed as well, the boy hadn't done much wrong except side with Morgana and go along with her schemes, but he had chosen his side and for that he had to die.

'Oh please.' She said scoffing. 'Do not pretend this is about anything other than the magic, you are exactly like Uther, persecuting my kind and…'

'Enough!' he snapped cutting her off mid-sentence, her mouth shut and she held it firmly. 'You are the one in my dungeons; I came because you said you needed to speak to me. So what is it? What do you want?' there was that smirk again, he was finding it surprisingly easy to look at her as his enemy rather than his old friend.

'I was merely curious about Emrys.'

Arthur sighed, the man she had been looking for at the druid camp. 'Emrys? Morgana we've been through this, I don't know who he is.'

'You may not know him by name, but he's here, in the castle, right now.'

He snorted this was the most ridiculous thing he had heard in a while, but he figured he would let her entertain him for a while longer.

'I see and why do you think that Morgana?'

'You don't believe me?'

He raised his eyebrows 'Surprisingly enough no.' He said using as much sarcasm as he could.

'I'm hurt.' She held her hand over her heart mockingly.

'Morgana…' he said his voice stern.

'He's here, in the castle. Did you not wonder why I haven't used magic to break out of here?'

Arthur frowned he hadn't thought about it before, he'd been so caught up in the actual thought of killing her he hadn't thought about much else, now he did think it was strange, why had she not just escaped using magic, he had seen how powerful she was, she could just open the door knock the guards out and leave.

'You're saying that Emrys is the reason you can't leave?'

'Yes. There is an enchantment on the cells, no magic can be used in here.'

'Why do you think its Emrys?'

'Because I can feel the magic radiating off them, it's extremely powerful and he has to be near- by ergo why I know he's in the castle.'

He found himself wondering if there was any truth to her words, he almost laughed at himself this was Morgana anything that came from her lips was a lie. 'What are you trying to achieve by this Morgana? You want me to start a man hunt for him?'

She grinned 'Well he is using magic, it's the law.'

He laughed 'yeh nice try Morgana but I am not starting a wild goose chase for a man I will never find so you can postpone the time till your execution and escape.' With that he turned around and strode of with Morgana hissing in anger behind him.

'You are even stupider than your father was, at least he would have looked for the man.' He ignored her and carried on walking, he had made the right decision, Morgana was to be hung the next morning and it would all be over. He did intend to ask Gaius about this Emrys person though; it was getting annoying knowing nothing about the man. He rubbed his forehead again, a headache was forming and he felt slightly feverish, it wasn't midday yet which gave him time to lie down before lunch.

…..

Morgana POV-

Morgana lay back in her cot, she had one day left until her death, was this really it? Could it really be over? Staring at the ceiling fiercely she tried to ignore the fear that was paralysing her. She was scared, scared and angry, how had Arthur won, she was more powerful than him, but he had Emrys on his side she was sure of it.

She had been dozing off wrapped in her own thoughts when she heard the guards talking to someone outside her cell, she smiled to herself, another visitor?

Sitting up and looked out her cell doors, and felt the familiar feeling of disappointment sinking inside of her. Just a maid brining food; but she was bringing food, her stomach chose that moment to growl in hunger, she rolled her eyes at her own weakness and stood to great the serving girl. She gave the timid girl her coldest glare and too her surprise the girl returned it as she pushed a tray of food through the horizontal slot in the door.

'Do not fear my lady I will get you out.' Morganas mouth dropped open 'I am on your side, fighting for our kind. I have already set my plan in motion, I will be back soon.' She said before quickly turning and scurrying away, Morgana smiled impressed the guards saw her as nothing more than a scared maid. She turned around and beamed at Mordred who looked at her confused.

'Do not worry Mordred, we are getting out of here.'

She flopped back on the bed not noticing the look of worry increase on Mordreds face.


	24. Episode 3 Deadly fear (3)

**A/N short chapter as I said updates are going to be funny for a while with coursework and exams :( .but this chapter get things going so hopefully it's ok.**

**Also realised I left a bit out, it's in chapter one, and i've now put it in, it's kind of important but not massively and its not very long, I'll put it in bold so it's easy to find if you do want to go back and read it. Sorry for being awkward. if you don't want to go back basically it's just about a character called Davie who we also see in this chapter, hes the cooks brother. **

**Thankyou so much to everyone who reviewed, favourite or followed my story, I cannot even explain how happy you guys are making me, so happy you're all liking my ideas and my writing. **

**Jazzi12: thankyou for reviewing, really glad you are enjoying it :)**

Merlin POV

Merlin whistled to himself as he headed back up to Gaius' chambers, chores for the morning were done, he could have a nice bit on lunch and then easily finish the rest before tea.

He walked in to see Gaius leant over a body frowning.

'What happened?' Merlin asked he forgot all about lunch and went to see the man. 'Is that Davie?'

Gaius nodded grimly.

'His heart appears to have given out.'

'I didn't know he had a weak heart.'

'He didn't.' said Gaius still frowning.

'Oh. So what is it then?'

Gaius shook his head, I don't know, I'll need to talk too Martha.'

Merlin nodded, looking at the way his body was held rigid and the faded expression on his face that looks like it once showed one of pure fear. 'Something isn't right, he looks like he was terrified.'

Gaius nodded 'that's what I thought, but he didn't have a weak heart, and I've never heard of anyone being scared to death.'

Merlin frowned, no it didn't seem logical, nothing could have scared Davie to the point of death, especially as he was in reasonably good health, and if it had they definitely would have heard about it, unless…'what about magic?'

Gaius looked at him 'You think this is the result of magic? It would make sense, but who would of done it?'

Merlin tensed his jaw 'Morgana, who else?' he said bitterly.

'Merlin you yourself put those enchantments on the cells, are you telling me you think she broke them?'

Merlin shook his head 'Well no, she hasn't but Gaius she's to die tomorrow morning it can hardly be a coincidence, maybe someone is helping her.'

'That's a bit of a jump Merlin. It is only Davie who's died after all, I can't think of any help to her his death would be.'

'Maybe it was an accident, maybe a lot of people have been put under the enchantment and it couldn't be controlled who. Gaius this is Morgana, we have underestimated her to many times.'

Gaius seemed to be thinking. 'Do you think she intends to escape?'

Merlin shrugged I don't know, I'll go down to the dungeons to find out what's happening.

Gaius nodded 'I'll stay here and see if I can find a clue as to what started this.'

Arthur POV

Arthur eyes snapped open as he lay in bed trembling his breath coming out in short quick gasps, he could feel something solid in his hands underneath his pillow and he frowned sitting up he pulled his hands out, and quickly dropped what he was holding, he was covered in blood, the red crimson of it drenched his hands, his arms, it was covering the front of his tunic and it was all over the sheets, and worst of all the knife that he had just dropped was covered in blood also, but he wasn't in any pain, he quickly searched his body, nothing, but if it wasn't him then… his heart thudded loudly in his head, fear gripped him as he turned to look at his wives side of the bed and he screamed. His Gwenivere his beautiful Gwenivere laid out on the bed next to him her eyes wide open and staring into nothing, blood pooling around her, he had killed her. Why had he killed her it didn't make any sense, his screams where getting louder, he couldn't help it, the air had completely left his lungs but he still tried to scream. Suddenly the door behind him swung open, he couldn't control his body as he leant forward and grabbed the knife before spinning and throwing it with all his force at the intruder. His legs buckled beneath him as he watched the knife plunge into the centre of a blue tunic, his eyes wandered upward not that they needed too he knew what he had just done, not only had he killed his own wife, he had killed his best friend. He started screaming again, blood pooled around him coming from both bodies, he was almost swimming in it, he was going to drown in the blood of the people he cared about most. Suddenly the door swung open again and he could hear his named being called, it just sounded so far away, he couldn't move the blood was holding him down so he just let himself sink into oblivion, the darkness taking him

'ARTHUR!' he could hear someone yelling just before everything finally stopped.


	25. Episode 3 Deadly fear (4)

**Chapter 4**

**A/N new chapter, short and probably not well written, once exams are over I plan to go over my chapters again anyway. **

**Anyway thankyou for reviews (thankyou to the person who corrected my spelling of Guinevere, hope it was right that time otherwise this is awkward haha, anyway yeh I will go back and change it when I have time J thanks for telling me) and all those who followed this story and favourited it! Love you guys seriously, so happy people like my ideas and that my writing isn't awful to read, especially at the moment as I'm not getting to spend as much time on it as I would like to.. exams suck.**

**Hopefully this is enjoyable and not too rushed or anything, please say if it needs redoing i am more than happy to when exams are over :) i know its quality rather than quantity but i know get impatient with wanting to read the next chapter of a story so here you go :) ...**

**Again thankyou to everyone who reviewed, followed or favourited this story, you're all amazing :) **

Morgana was smiling happily to herself not long ago the knights had started screaming. Admittedly at first it had freaked her out but then she heard the screams of the others and she understood. She couldn't help but be proud of the young girl who was helping her it was an effective spell; one she knew well, it was a nasty one which would lead to their death but it was simple enough. The maid servant girl came downstairs not long after it started happening, she grinned at her work the two guards writhing on the floor whimpering, she easily stole the keys from his belt, he didn't even give her a second glance; he was too preoccupied with something that was flying around his head.

'Impressive.' Morgana said as her cell door swung open.

'I thought you might like it my lady.' She said giving a slight curtsy and bowing her head.

'It's Morgana, please don't bow, we are equals after all.'

She smiled as Morgana stepped out 'Katie.' She said and went to undo Mordreds cell, he stood and stretched his legs before thanking her himself.

'How many have been affected?' Morgana asked

'Most of the people who live in the castle, including the king and queen.' She said somewhat smugly.

Morgana smiled 'really? My dear brother? So we have free roam of the castle then?'

'Morgana.' Mordred said sternly 'we need to go, before we get caught.'

Morgana laughed. 'You heard what she said there's no one to stop us.'

'What if whatever she's done wears off?'

'I am here you know, no need to talk about me like I'm not,' and it will take a few days to wear off by which time they'll be dead.' She said glaring at him coldly.

'What if someone's found a way to reverse it then?'

'Only magic can reverse it.'

'Morgana we shouldn't do this.'

Morgana rolled her eyes 'Honestly Mordred you are such a bore, come on Katie let's go have some fun.'

Mordred reluctantly followed the two nattering girls, what was he going to do? He couldn't let them hurt anyone, but he didn't want to hurt them either, they were his people, they were like him. So he trudged along behind them, hoping that he could do some good without them noticing.

His magic seemed to protect Arthur automatically; without so much as uttering a spell, Arthur was in a deep comfortable sleep and he was being gently lowered to the ground. Merlin ran forward and checked him over anyway, breathing a sigh of relief at the gentle rise and fall of the Kings chest. He was asleep.

His breathing relaxed as he watched the King sleep, what now? He still had no idea what was happening, he had to get Arthur to Gaius, he had to find Gwen and he had to check on Morgana.

'Merlin?!' Merlin jumped up at the sound of his name, his heart pounding in shock.

'Lancelot!' he doubled over his hands on his knees and breathed.

'Don't do that!'

'Sorry' he said frowning in concern and coming over to place a comforting hand on Merlins shoulder . 'What's happening?'

Merlin shook his head 'Not sure yet, but could you help me get Arthur to Gaius?'

Lancelot nodded and they each swung an arm round their shoulders and dragged his feet along the floor.

Lancelot nodded 'So you have no idea what's going on?'

'We think people might be seeing their worst fears and its scaring them to death.' Merlin said rather bluntly.

Lancelot looked slightly scared but recovered quickly 'Is it magic?'

Merlin nodded 'If people really are seeing their worst fears and that's killing them there's no other explanation, not this many people all at once.'

'Not everybody I saw seemed to be affected.'

Merlin shrugged 'It could set in later for those people or some may just not be affected.'

'Do you think it's your magic that's stopping you from being infected?' He asked whispering.

Merlin shook his head 'no. I don't think so. There's got to be something all these people have shared that's causing them to act like this, who did you see that was infected on the way up?'

'Gwaine, Elyan, Martha, a lot of the castle's staff. I stopped off in the kitchen for some breakfast but they were all screaming, I didn't dare to go in, I was heading straight to find you.'

Merlin nodded 'it seems to be people who are spending time in the castle. Except me and Gaius aren't infected. Maybe it's something in the water? i haven't had anything to drink yet today.'

Lancelot shrugged 'I don't think so, I drank some on the way in but I guess we'll see.' Merlin nodded his expression glum.

They hauled Arthur up the steps into the chambers and put him on the bed.

'Merlin what did you do?' Gaius said giving him a disapproving look. He shrugged.

'He was freaking out, what else was I supposed to do?' They both raised their eyebrows at him.

'What?' He asked innocently.

'Did you find anything?' Merlin asked.

Gaius shook his head 'not yet there's so much to sort through if I could narrow it down then..'

'I think it might be being spread through food.' Merlin said interrupting him. Gaius' eyebrow raised.

'That's a possibility, what made you think of this?'

'We aren't infected and I know we both missed breakfast, Lancelot isn't infected he hasn't eaten, I'm assuming it's the same for the rest of the men on your patrol?'

Lancelot nodded 'no-one's awake when we get up so we get breakfast when we get back.'

Gaius looked thoughtful for a moment 'it's very possible then, I will look through my books see if I could find what enchantment or potion that would cause this, it may be as simple as making an antidote.'

Merlin nodded 'Someone should go find Gwen see if she's ok, and I'm going to go and find Morgana.' He said anger rising in his voice.

'Do you want me to come and help with Morgana?' Lancelot asked.

Merlin shook his head 'No I need to deal with her alone.' He said fiercely 'you should find Gwen. Gaius can you give him a sleeping draft for her?'

Gaius nodded 'That's a good idea.'

Merlin turned on his heel to leave. 'uhh merlin?' He turned back to face Gaius. 'Forgotten something?' He asked looking to his right.' Merlins head turned to see Arthur slumped over uncomfortably on the bed, his face squished against cloth.

'Oh Arthur!' he cried remembering; he went to pick him up but stood back and looked for a second chuckling to himself as he saw what Arthurs face was squished into. 'Actually he's fine there.' he said quickly before running from the room. Leaving and unconscious Arthur slumped over his own dirty laundry.


	26. Episode 3 Deadly fear (5)

**A/N another chapter up quickly :) I was meant to spend all day revising but instead did this :/ totally starting my revision right after I upload this,**

**Ooh I finally did a cover picture for this story, it took 5 mins and its rubbish as you can't really see it when it's so small, it's supposed to be half Young Merlin half old Merlin :/, but its better than nothing I suppose :)**

**Thankyou to people who followed this story or added it to their favourites :) so so happy. **

**Anyway enjoy and as always Review; criticize, correct or tell me how much you love it I appreciate each and every review :) (cheeky hint: the positive ones are my favourite, but i'm not picky)**

Lancelot had never run so fast in his life, he sprinted through the corridors of the castle calling Gwens name, she hadn't been in her chambers, Arthurs or the the bedroom chamber they shared, she wasn't in the throne room and she wasn't in the Grand hall, he was running out of places to look. The only place that remained was the sewing room, he skidded down the remainder of the hall as he came to a stop, and he heard it a slight whimpering coming from the sewing room, his heart hurt listening to the pain in the womans sobs as he walked forward and peered round the door.

Relief flooded through him, bathing him like a warm light, Gwen was here, alive and still conscious, she was pressed up against the wall sobbing, her breaths coming out in gasps and clawing at her chest.

'Gwen?' He called softly as he entered the room. She only sobbed in response.

He slowly made his way forward crouching down he held one hand outstretched the other at his side clutching the sleeping draft.

Suddenly she started screaming again, screams of pain and fear. 'Arthu—rrrr.' she cried, Lancelot tried to ignore the dagger that drove through his heart, he didn't know what he had expected, but seeing the woman you love like this over another man hurt regardless.

'Gwen.' He said softly again, burying the pain deep down inside he inched forward. 'I can bring Arthur back to you.' He said, she snapped her bloodshot eyes to meet his. He held out the bottle 'You just need to drink this.'

She grabbed it and his heart broke all over again, she hadn't hesitated hadn't questioned, she was willing to do anything to save the man she loved. She gulped it down and he watched as her eyes closed, her breathing slowed and he caught her as she slumped to the ground before him.

He breathed heavily as he forced down the emotions that wanted to overcome him and were so close to doing so and he pulled her into his arms, carrying her from the room, he headed for her chambers, they were smaller and only had one entrance he could protect her from there.

Merlin-

'argh.' He screamed in anger kicking out at the cells, his toe stubbing painfully against the solid metal bars, he jumped backwards and grabbed his toe, and starting hopping. .

Morgana was gone, her cell empty as was Mordreds. How had he been so careless? He should have been down there watching her every minute of everyday, he was naïve to think that simply enchanting the cells would have been enough. He groaned and ran back up the stairs he would go check back in with Gaius before seeing if he could find her using his magic.

Mordred- 

Mordred tagged along behind Morgana and Katie as they moved uninterrupted throughout the castle, the spell or whatever Katie had done was powerful, he had lost count of the amount of people, clutching the chests screaming and sobbing in fear.

'What exactly have you done to them?' He asked after a while. The two girls looked at each other before looking at him with extremely patronizing sympathetic smiles.

'Mordred you would think you had learnt nothing in the year you have spent with me.' Morgana said her voice rang with irritation.

'I know the mandrake root can have this effect but surely you didn't create one for every single person we have seen infected?'

She laughed 'No I put it in their food.'

'Their food?'

'Yes cooks Porridge.'

'But surely people will have noticed it would taste foul.'

'Yes but they only need one bite and within seconds the poison is running round their body, heading for their minds.. now I believe the queens chambers are this way.' She said to Morgana swiftly changing the subject.

Mordred tagged along behind, how could they reverse the effects of the Mandrake root? He knew of no spell, the only thing to do was wait, but having it directly enter their bodies people would be dead before the effects wore off. He had to go get help, he had to get rid of Morgana and Katie.

'Ah here it is.' Katie said 'The queen awaits.' She said holding her arm out toward the door. Morgana grinned and took a step forward, Mordred grabbed her before he could stop himself

'Morgana what will you do?'

She snatched her arm back from his grasp. 'I am going to teach my former serving girl her place.' She snapped 'You can either help me or join the others in fear.' He took a step back and let her go ahead, waiting to see if he could turn and run but Katie stood waiting for him to enter the room, he glared at her as he walked past and she smiled at him sweetly.

As he entered the room he saw the Queen laying asleep on the bed and the Knight he believed was Lancelot suspended in the air, Morgana stood in front of him her hand held up, he grimaced at the sound of the mans choking.

'Tell me what have you given her?' Morgana asked him. The man shook his head.

'Never.'

Morgana squeezed and the man choked some more. 'Tell me! How long until she awakes?'

Mordred jumped slightly in surprise as the man managed to spit a gob of saliva at Morganas face. She shrieked and dropped him in surprise. He turned to grab his sword but was thrown backwards and pinned to the wall, his head made a nasty crack as it hit the solid stone.

'Morgana stop it. He's not going to tell you anything.'

She turned to face him her glare was cold and frightening she looked ready to scream at him, but her expression quickly changed and she smiled at him 'You're right.' With that she turned back around and glared at Lancelot. 'When she awakes the serving girl you love will suffer the worst kind of pain imaginable, for her it will never end. You can die knowing you failed.'

'NO!' The knight yelled making a last ditch attempt at freeing himself from the invisible grasp and then something snapped and he crumpled to the ground. Mordreds eyes squeezed shut, he couldn't save him, he had to do something to save the Queen. He wasn't powerful enough to take them both on, If he could reach Emrys he could get help. Determined he shrunk to the back of the room out the way and searched for Emrys, this would be easy if Emrys hadn't shut his mind off from him, if he had then this was going to take time.

Merlin-

'Gaius?!' Merlin called as he ran into the room. 'Morganas gone.' He said breathlessly.

Gaius' face fell but he didn't look surprised. 'Did you search the castle?'

'Not yet. Has Lancelot returned?'

Gaius shook his head 'He may be having trouble locating Gwen she always has busy Mornings.'

Merlin nodded 'Have you made any progress?'

Gaius nodded his head 'some but I haven't narrowed my search, there are a few things that cause people to see theirs fears, but the only one that matches this exactly is the Mandrake root, but I don't understand how people could have been exposed to it.'

Merlin frowned and walked over 'Is there anything on in jesting it?'

'You think people ate it?' Gaius asked surprised 'That is not common practise for..' Merlin glared at him and he trailed off. 'I'll look and see.' He finished.

Merlin nodded and went over to Arthur who was still fast asleep in his dirty socks and tunics. 'Has he moved or anything while I was gone?' Gaius shook his head.

'No you're spell appears to have been effective, he doesn't even appear to be dreaming, which is good.' Merlin nodded. 'Do you think you could do it for more people?' Gaius asked.

Merlin shrugged 'Probably, it would take time finding them all though and it isn't a solution.'

Gaius nodded 'Could you do a general one? Find a way to put only those affected to sleep? At least there would be no more deaths until we found a permanent solution.'

Merlin sighed 'I'm not sure, probably but I would need them to all be in one place, I'll see if I can find Leon, get him and his men to find them all. I'll tell him we're giving them a draft or something.'

'I assume you are going to Kilgharrah?' Gaius asked.

Merlin nodded 'We need information fast, this is killing people quickly.'

Gaius nodded in agreement 'In that case I will find Leon you go straight to him.'

Merlin glanced at Arthur one last time. 'Lock him in when you leave.' He said, he had no way of knowing that Morgana wasn't still in the castle and she would be out for revenge.


	27. Episode 3 Deadly fear (6)

**A/N going to start by apologising for the long wait, our internet is broken again, and has been for almost 2 weeks. it also doesnt look like its getting fixed anytime soon as our AOL (people who provide our internet) and BT (our phoneline people) cant decide who is responsible for the lack of internet. so nicking a friends internet to quickly upload chapter 6, short chapter i know but pretty much finished this episode just spell checking etc. so hopefully as long as i can get access to internet somewhere the rest of this episode should be up by the end of the week. **

**thankyou to all those with the patience to keep reading my story and to all those who followed, reviewed and favourited it :) i love you all. **

**and so episode 3 chapter 6, please enjoy: **

**oh and haven't done a disclaimery thing in a while, so: i don't own Merlin (as much as i wish i did i just don't)**

He had decided to teleport to the clearing in the woods where he usually met Kilgharrah, he was running out of time each minute that passed another person's heart gave out, he screamed for his dragon with all his might and willed for him to hurry. Something told him he had received the message. Barely an hour later, he felt the familiar gust of wind blow across his face and he could hear the loud noise of large wings flapping nearby. He stood from behind the tree he was resting against and stared at his old friend. Kilgharrah looked odd, his eyes looked dull and worn, his scales less shiny and his skin appeared to be tight around his bones.

'Are you ok?' Merlin asked forgetting his own troubles for a second.

'I'm a fine young warlock; old age affects all of us eventually.'

'Are you going to be ok?'

The dragon nodded slowly 'I have years in me yet, do not fear. Now what have you come to ask of me?'

'Camelot citizens are all seeing their worst fears.'

Kilgharrahs eyebrows rose in a freakishly similar manner to Gaius' 'Their worst fears? How has this come to pass?'

'We aren't sure Gaius seems to think it has something to do with Mandrake roots, we believe people have ingested...'

'Ingested?!' Kilgharrah said sounding alarmed. 'That is incredibly dangerous, the mandrake root is meant to mess with the mind, for it to physically in a persons system…' He trailed off. 'Who is responsible for such an act?'

'Morgana.' Merlin said anger shook his voice.

The dragon hissed 'I thought she was as good as dead.'

'She was, until this, she used it as means of escape.'

'I thought you enchanted her cells!'

'I DID! Someone must have helped, it's the only explanation.'

Kilgharrah let out a deep low growl, and then reared up and roared. Merlin sighed heavily and waited for him to calm down.

'You done?' He asked when the dragons feet were all firmly on the ground.

'I suppose there is no use of condemning you for your actions. You came for something what is it?'

'I need a way to reverse it.'

'Young warlock these people have been poisoned, there is no spell that will cure them.'

'But the mandrake root was originally enchanted, is there no way to stop the effects, the fear side of things?'

The dragon looked surprised 'clever young warlock, I suppose if you were able to find and destroy enough of the mandrake root it would weaken the effect, people would still be seeing things but it shouldn't scare them to death.'

'But the mandrake root is in them I won't be able to get enough of it to destroy it.'

'Young warlock, you have the information you need. Sometime your ingenuity is the best solution.'

'ingen… what?' The dragon didn't say anything he just bowed before flapping his wings and pushing from the floor up into the sky. 'Thanks.' Merlin called after him. 'That reaallly helped.' He said sarcastically before disappearing on the spot.

He reappeared back in Gaius' chambers and slumped straight onto the bench grumbling. What was he supposed to do? Out of the corner of his eye he could see Arthur still asleep on the bed barely moving. He stood and walked over to the bed, laying Arthur out comfortably he placed is hand on his forehead and focussed searching through the body for the source of the dark magic. It didn't take him long to find it, it was flowing around the body not much and only in tiny flecks, but he could tell it was poisoning him and in time it would kill him. He opened his eyes and yanked his hand off of Arthurs head in frustration accidently knocking the table as he did, Gaius' potions spilled off the table all smashing against the floor sending glass flying everywhere.

He rolled his eyes 'Why me? hælan.' He hissed his eyes glowed gold and the bits of glass and liquid flew back together.

'MERLIN!' He heard Gaius cry and jumped. 'Stop being so careless.' He cried shutting the door.

'Sorry.' Merlin muttered and went to sit back at the bench. 'Did you find Leon?' He asked.

Gaius nodded 'I gave out as many sleeping potions as I could and at least half of them are asleep, I'll need you to do the rest.'

Merlin nodded 'I'll go in a minute, I just need to think.' He said resting his head against the table. Gaius' face dropped as he got a feel for Merlins mood.

'The dragon was no help then?' Merlin shook his head forcing back the tears that threatened to overwhelm him, for once he really had no idea what to do and he had tried all his options.

'He said I should use my ingenuity whatever that means.'

'Nothing else?' He asked sitting down opposite him.

Merlin sat up and shrugged 'He said if I could get destroy enough of the mandrake root then in would stop the effects of the enchantment, but I don't have the mandrake root, I don't know how everyone was poisoned and the rest of it's in everyones systems anyway.'

Gaius didn't reply he was just looking over at Arthur his forehead crumpled into a frown. Merlin turned and looked, Arthur still lay peacefully sleeping on the bed. 'What is it?' he asked turning back to Gaius.

'The spell you used to put the vials back together, how does it work?'

Merlin frowned at the oddity of the question at such a time, he couldn't see how that was of importance. 'It repairs whatever I'm looking at to its original form. Why?'

Gaius looked directly at him his eyes twinkling in delight 'would it work on a mandrake root?'.

**A/N oh and hælan means repair in old english. **


	28. Episode 3 Deadly fear (7)

**A/N yay internets back, well sort of it goes every five minuites and then comes back again but its better than nothing, anyway so finsihed this episode :) so the last chapter or two will be up today. Thankyou for reviewing the last chapter and all those who favourited and followed my story :) **

**really glad you're enjoying it.. **

Merlin

Merlin sprinted down the hallway toward the main hall where Leon was with his few men and as many of the victims as they could muster up, he knew what to do now he just needed to find out where the mandrake root had started off.

'Leon.' He called the man turned to him and smiled.

'Merlin!' he cried happily. 'Gaius said you were around here somewhere. Do you have more sleeping potions?' Merlin nodded holding out a bag, which really contained a potion that would keep this people luciod for a few seconds.

'Yeh I just need to ask the awake ones a question first.' He ran over to the woman nearest him who was pressed against wall shaking and shuddering and scratching herself.

'Get away.' She was crying over and over and something on the ground.

'Here.' Merlin said standing directly in front of he placed the vial to her lips and tipped it into her mouth. 'Drink this.' It barely took a minuite before she was lucid again looking around and frowning.

'I don't understand where did they go?'

'I don't have time to explain, but I can help you I just need you to answer a question quick.' She nodded warily looking around her feet still. 'What did you have for breakfast this morning?' Her gaze snapped up to meet his.

'I don't understand how will this help me get rid of the spiders?'

'Just answer please.' Merlin begged

'I had..' she trailed off as her frown increased and she pressed herself intot he wall again.

'Theyre coming again I can feel it.' She sobbed.

'Quickly please.' He pleaded.

'Bread, porridge and water.' She said breathing heavily, she opened her mouth to scream and he quickly placed his hand on her forehead.

'Sfeffin.' He hissed, his eyes flash gold and she dropped into a deep, undisturbed sleep in his arms.

Leon came up behind him as Merlin lay her on the ground. 'Do you need any help?' Merlin shook his head.

'I'm ok I just need to speak to a few more people.' Leon nodded.

'We'll make her more comfortable he said nodding to the woman on the floor.'

'Thankyou, have your men had any luck finding Morgana?' Merlin asked remembering the other issue at hand.'

Leon sighed heavily and shook his head. I sent as many men out as I could spare, none of them have returned.'

Merlin looked worried 'I'll finish up in here, that should free some of your men up.' He looked around, his heart dropped and a pit formed in his stomach as he realised what was missing 'Have you seen Gwen or Lancelot?'

Leon frowned 'No, were they affected too?'

'Lancelot wasn't he went to find Gwen.' Merlin said chewing his lip and looking around again, hoping he had just missed them.

'I'll send some men too look for them, I think we can spare two more if everyone is unconscious.' Merlin nodded and quickly ran to the next person who was swatting something in the air.

It didn't take long, soon they were all unconscious and Merlin had his answer. The porridge, neither Arthur nor Gwen had eaten it that morning because it tasted disgusting, and the cook had made too much, probably because whoever was helping Morgana had added extra. He couldn't believe he hadn't realised it before, he sprinted down the hallways into the kitchen, the pot of porridge was still sat on the stove, bowls of porridge were at its side untouched and the sink was full of uneaten bowls of porridge. He grinned as he ran toward it, his face fell as he looked in the pot was still half full, he grimaced and rolled up his sleeves before pushing his hands into the chunky, gooey liquid. He grimaced and gaged slightly at how disgusting it felt and then his hands felt something else, something larger than a clump of a oats and it was slimy. He pulled his hand free and grinned as he held out a mandrake root, it was only part of it, but it was big enough.

'Hælen.' He felt the magic rush through him, he felt it spread out around him, roaming freely around the castle as it searched for what was needed and he watched as the mandrake root was slowly stitched back together.

Gaius

He wandered out of the main hall, Merlin had successfully put everyone to sleep and no-one else had died, he had nothing left to do but wait for him to return so and let him know it was all fixed before they could start waking everyone up again. Then there was only the issue of Morgana, he chewed his lip worryingly, Lancelot had gone to find Gwen and they hadn't been seen since. He knew that Morgana hated Gwen and believed she had taken the throne form her, and Gaius knew she would do just about anything to get her hands on her.

'GAIUS!' he heard Merlin yell and he stopped in the hall to see his servant jogging toward him, 'I've done it, everyone should be ok now.'

'Well done.' He said honestly smiling.

'I'm going to go look for Morgana, I think I'll search Gwens chambers. You start waking everyone up.' He called as he jogged away.

'Mer..' Gaius groaned Merlin had disappeared round the corner. 'I need you to reverse your spell on some of them.' He muttered. He slowly made his way up to his chambers, intending on retrieving a few antidotes for the sleeping potions he had handed out, although it would probably best to leave most of them asleep to make sure the mandrake really was out of their systems. His eyes went straight to the bed as he entered his chambers, Merlin had gone off to face Morgana and Mordred on his own, there was no way he would use magic in front of them so he really could use backup. He sat down and watched as Arthur lay still breathing on the bed, 'ic i áwæcne.' He hissed, he knew immediately it hadn't worked, he didn't feel that rush of magic flowing through him, bending to his will. He breathed deeply and tried again. 'ic i áwæcne.' He hissed loudly, that time he felt it, the magic released from him bending to his will, and Arthur stirred.

Gaius breathed a sigh of relief, he had to grab the bedside as a wave of dizziness hit him, he'd just reversed a spell of Merlins and it had taken a lot out of him. He attempted to stand, but the dizziness came over him again and he found himself on the floor as his feet gave out beneath him. 'Gaius?' He heard Arthurs concerned voice and a pair of arms gripped him, safely hauling him onto the bed. 'Gaius?' Arthurs voice rang out again full of concern. Gaius took a deep breath the world was coming into focus again. 'Gaius are you alright?' It took every ounce of strength he had but he managed to warn Arthur.

'Morgana escaped, Merlins gone to your chambers.' He managed before the world turned dark and he drifted into a deep sleep.

**A/N ic i áwæcne means to awaken in old english :) thanks for reading. please review. **


	29. Episode 3 Deadly fear (8)

Arthur

Arthur frowned what was Gaius going on about the last thing he remembered, and then it flooded back to him, he had killed them he had killed Guinevere and Merlin, his heart thudded, no that wasn't right, it hadn't been real, it had been a bad dream or something, then what had happened to him? Why was he in the physicians chambers? He shook his head it didn't matter he had to get to Gwen and stop Merlin from stupidly getting himself killed. He quickly checked Gaius' pulse and with the reassurance that the man was only asleep he took off running from the room.

Something was wrong he realised as he ran through the hallways, no-one was there, what had happened while he was asleep? He looked out of a window over the courtyard and realised it was the same; not a soul in sight. His worry increased as he ran down the hallway, Gauis' had said Morgana had escaped, was this all her plan? Had she done something to make everyone in Camelot disappear? If so why was he still there and Gaius for that matter. His frown increased as he approached the door and heard Morganas voice inside he didn't even think he just slammed the door open and ran in. Merlin stood just inside the door way facing Morgana, Mordred and a serving girl stood behind her she was staring at Merlin intently, Arthur frowned and noticed Merlins head was turned toward the bed, he followed the gaze and his heart pounded painfully in his chest; Gwen was sat up in bed a knife hovering at her neck.

'MORGANA!' he yelled her gaze swivelled to his.

'Ah brother, my dear host.' She said smirking at him, Arthur fought back the urge to role his eyes she really needed a new signature facial expression.

'Let her, GO!' he hissed slowly making his way toward her.

She shook her head 'I hadn't expected this, I expected you to be asleep like the others, but this is perfect. Now you can watch your Queen die.' She turned to Gwen and pushed the knife against her neck, he used every bit of strength he had not to lunge for her. He glanced around him again, there was nothing he could do he noticed for the first time Lancelot slumped over in the corner he quickly turned away, he didn't have time to worried about anyone else, Merlin was stood rigidly still next to him, he took a peek and noticed he was staring into blank space.

'What have you done to him?' He asked.

Morgana looked confused and then saw him looking at Merlin. 'Ah yes, I forgot you had a fondness for the boy. Ive just frozen him, he was being difficult.' She said smiling.

He felt a slight wave of relief and then remembered the situation he was in, and the fear gripped him tightly again. 'Morgana, please, I put myself at your mercy, do what you wish with me just let them go.' He begged edging his way forward again. He saw her eyes flash gold and found that his legs were frozen on the spot.

'This has gone on long enough. Watch.' She said he felt it at his body froze in place she walked forward and pushed his chin so he was looking directly at his wife, he could see the fear in her eyes as she too remained frozen against the back of their bed she looked him in the eyes. 'I love you.' He mouthed, using every ounce of effort he had to move his lips.

'I love you too.' She mouthed back before a small sob escaped her lips.

Morgana walked around in front of him 'Watch dear brother as your queen dies at my hand, while you do absolutely nothing'

The pain he could feel was unbearable, it was as if someone were tearing his heart from his chest he gritted his teeth and pulled on his legs urging them to move it was useless; from the corner of his eye he could see Merlin was having the same problem.

Morgana walked slowly toward Gwen grabbing the knife from her neck she waved it around before pressing the tip on her cheek and tracing it around her face, down her neck and too her chest. 'You always were a good servant.' She said and sighed 'Such a waste.' She added, lifting the knife far above her head she winked at him and then drove the knife downward.


	30. Episode 3 Deadly fear (9)

'NOOO!' He yelled along with Merlin who somehow had managed to move, and then it stopped Morgana stopped Arthur watched as she faltered and his eyes moved slightly to see Mordred stood behind her, holding something against her back. He felt the spell release and saw the knife fling from Morganas hand, he frowned and glanced around, who had done that? Morgana gasped turning to face Mordred giving Arthur full view of Mordred had done; a knife was sticking out of her back.

'You betrayed me.' She hissed before falling to the ground.

Arthur breathed a sigh of relief and ran toward Gwen pulling her from the bed and wrapping his arms around her. 'I'm so sorry.' He whispered.

'It wasn't your fault.' She said sobbing into his chest.

'But i..'

'Shhsh.' she said pressing her lips to his to shut him up.'

He kissed her back trying to ignore the feeling of Guilt that overwhelmed him.

Merlins found himself unable to breathe, he had been unable to stop her if Mordred hadn't stopped her they would all have died and all because he couldn't tell Arthur the truth about himself.. He stopped his thoughts before they began to wander, he couldn't think about what might have happened. 'Lancelot.' He muttered to himself and ran over to the man crumpled at the wall. He heard someone run up behind him and saw Mordred kneel down opposite him. 'is he alright?' Mordred asked.

Merlin ignored the worry of trusting Mordred and felt along Lancelots neck. 'It's broken.' He said his heart sinking. He felt a small beat beneath his fingers. 'Wait! He has a pulse.'

Mordred leant over him 'Really?'

Merlin nodded 'it's barely there but it's there.' The small glimmer of hope he had disappeared. 'But its no use, he realised 'his neck his broken, there's nothing that can be done.' He took a deep breath and tried to stop himself from shaking.

'Couldn't you…' Mordred trailed off and looked over at Arthur and Gwen who were still tight in each others embrace. 'Use magic?' he finished.

Merlin glanced behind him they were indeed tightly gripping each other. 'I can try.' He said quickly. 'Distract them.'

Mordred nodded and jumped up. 'Sire..' He heard him start and Merlin got to work he laid Lancelot out and placed his hands on the knights neck. 'Ic be burhhæle bin licsare mid bam sundorcræftas bære ealdap æ'. He hissed as quietly as he could, instantly he felt the magic drain out of him and get to work on Lancelot he could feel it healing him while slowly it drained away some of his life force. He gasped and fell backward, as Lancelot gulped in a lungful of fresh air.

Mordred watched over the kings shoulder as the dying knight gasped in lungful's of air and smiled to himself.

'I cannot thank you enough.' Arthur continued, without you we would all be dead. Mordred nodded.

'I chose the wrong side, I can see that now. It was the least could do.' He said dropping to his knees and bowing.

He looked behind him at the spot where Morgana had been laying not long before. 'I'm sorry I could not stop her.' He said sincerely.

Arthur sighed 'You did enough, she's wounded my men will catch up with her.'

Mordred sighed 'I presume I should find some guards to take me back to my cell?' He asked.

Arthur shook his head 'You just saved the life of the king and queen, whatever you did in the past, it's forgotten.'

Mordred frowned 'Then I should leave?'

Arthur looked surprised 'Do you have anywhere to go?'

'I will be able to find somewhere I'm sure.'

Arthur sighed 'You are more than welcome to stay here; I could use a man like you as a knight.'

'A knight?' Mordred stammered. 'Sire I..'

'Say no more.' Arthur said holding up his hand. 'You..' He stopped as they heard a crash behind them.

'Merlin?' Arthur said his voice full of concern he jumped off the bed Mordred just behind him, Lancelot was sat up holding Merlins limp form. 'What happened?' he asked Lancelot who was staring at him in shock.

'I don't know, I thought..' He trailed off. 'I don't know.' He finished.

'The spell sire.' Mordred lied quickly. 'The one Morgana used to paralyse you, he was under it for much longer than you it must have taken a toll on him.'

He felt the sigh of relief come from Arthur who nodded 'I'll help you carry him to Gaius.' He said standing. Mordred shook his head.

'I'll help Lancelot, I don't mind.'

Arthur sighed 'I should find everyone else, see what's going on.' He said, he looked at Merlins unconscious form 'Let me know how he is.'

He nodded and grabbed the opposite arm to Lancelot, they both put their arms round his back and lifted from the room.

'What happened?' Lancelot asked as soon as they left. Mordred looked at him confused.

'What do you mean?'

'I know you were covering from Merlin, I could tell. I have done it many times myself.' Lancelot said, looking straight at him.

'You know.. the truth about Merlin?'

Lancelot nodded 'He warned me about you.'

Mordred sighed 'I know but I truly am on your side I promise.'

'I believe you, now tell me what he did.'

'Your neck was broken, you were dying, he healed you. The spell was powerful and he needed to rest.' He gestured to Merlins limp form that they were holding between them. 'So he rested.'

Lancelot sighed 'Self-sacrificing idiot.' he muttered. Mordred nodded in agreement.

**A/N Ic be burhhæle bin licsare mid bam sundorcræftas bære ealdap æ. Is the same spell merlin used to heal morgana in The Crystal Cave episode.**


	31. Episode 3 Deadly fear (10)

Arthur

Arthur sighed as he sat watching the unconscious person before him, Merlin still hadn't come around and Gaius had come round not long before with barely an explanation as to what happened. He could tell something was off, that there was something not being said, he knew of Gaius' history with magic and decided not to press any further, they had made it out of this alive, most of Camelots citizens were alive, all the knights had made it and so had his Guinevere, that was what mattered most. All that remained was for his servant to awaken.

'Ah sire.'

He turned to face him 'Gaius' he said happily 'Is everyone awake?'

'Almost sire, just a few left, when Merlin awakes I'll use his help in making more potions.' He said, hastily walking over to Merlin to check on him. Arthur frowned he had the nagging feeling that Gaius was purposefully not saying something again, but he ignored it, the important thing was that everyone was alive not what methods Gaius used to save them.

'Ah Merlin.' He heard Gaius say and he jumped to his feet.

'Is he awake?' He asked impatiently.

Gaius nodded it appears so sire 'He should probably keep resting though.'

Arthur nodded 'as long as he is alright.'

Gaius leant over him once more. 'Merlin can you hear me?'

'Yeh.' He heard Merlins voice mumble quietly and smiled to himself before slipping from the room quietly. He walked down the halls smiling at each of the people walking past him. The spell had clearly ended when Morgana left and everyone was safe, she was still missing though and the serving girl who had helped her hadn't been found either. He spotted Gwen walking down the halls toward him and his worries vanished from his head he smiled and placed a gentle kiss on her lips before pulling her into his side, she wrapped her arms around his waist.

'What do you say we finish what we started before all this happened?' She asked peering at him seductively through her lashes. He grinned and quickly swept her feet from under her causing her to squeal in delight, he threw her over his shoulder and ran down the hallway listening as she laughed delightfully.

**A/N really short chapter to end sorry. yay another episode done, next episode i'm really going to try and put more in each chapter and have less chapters, as im starting to forget what ive put at the begging of each episode haha, anyway first chapter of next episode is done so should be up soon :).**

**Synopsis for next episode: **

**A birthday feast ends in a long night for Merlin, the King and his knights but the next morning when they awake they don't remember a thing. As they retrace their steps they find that in one night, they've consorted with a sorcerer, traveled half the kingdom and made quite a few enemies but worst of all Arthur is missing. **

**Hehe yes, it's based on the movie The Hangover. thought we needed a fun episode and i just saw the third movie in the cinema (which was hilarious, especially the ending haha) so thats where the idea came from.**

**So till next time. :) please read and review and i'm really glad you're all enjoying it still.**

**oh also realised i never said at any point that Merlin had sat down and talked with Gwaine about his secret and he has, he's told him everything. i'll write it and put it in a seperate story if people want but i never planned to actually include it in this story. Just wanted out point out that Gwaine now knows everything. **


	32. Episode 4 The Hangover (1)

'MERLIN!' Arthur yelled Merlin rolled his eyes and walked over.

'Yes sire?' More drink the king said sticking his cup under Merlins nose, 'I think you've had enough actually sire.' The king glared at him, then grinned.

'Then you should have some!'

'I don't think that's a good idea..'

'Nonsense.. this is Leons feast, I am sure he doesn't mind. LEON!' He yelled to the knight only two seats away from him.

'YES SIRE?' he yelled back equally as loud.

'DO YOU THINK MERLIN SHOULD HAVE A DRINK?' Arthur yelled even louder than before, a chourous of cheers came from the knights and Leon grinned at Merlin.

'YES I DO!' He yelled, more cheers erupted.

'See.' Arthur said turning back to him grinning happily. He put a hand on Merlins shoulder and shoved him into the empty seat next to him that had been Gwens until she retired for the night.

'I'm not really a drinker.' Merlin said as the goblet was shoved into his hands.

Arthur laughed 'Right so the time you spend in the tavern is just an excuse and you're really off saving the world is that it?' He asked and rolled his eyes before gulping down his own drink gesturing for Merlin to do the same. Merlin shook his head and laughed before putting the Goblet to his lips and gulping the lot down.

12 hours later ….

Merlin groaned and opened his eyes before firmly squeezing them shut again, his head was pounding, his stomach churning and his mouth tasted foul, the light outside had just made everything ten times worse. He groaned loudly again and attempted to get his stomach to settle down while he tried to remember what had happened.

The last thing he remembered was leaving Leons birthday bash with the others and heading for the Rising Sun. He sat up slowly and lifted one eye slowly open as he looked around him; he was on the grassy banks overlooking Camelot he could see the tips of the towers from where he was each of them with a flag waving at him in the distance. Around him the knights were all wrapped up in their cloaks fast sleep, Gwaine beside him was snoring loudly. He frowned as he looked around them, he could see Leon, Elyan, Percival and Gwaine but no Arthur. He was positive Arthur had left to go to the pub with them last night but then how had they ended up here? And where was Arthur?

'Merlin?' Gwaine asked groaning loudly, from the corner of his eye he could see Gwaine attempting to stand up but failing miserable. 'Oh not good.' He mumbled before sitting back down. 'Merlin what happened?'

Merlin shrugged 'I'm not sure, you don't remember anything either?' He asked.

'No.' Gwaine said sounding worried. Merlin turned to face him and had to slap his hand over his mouth to hide his shock and supress his laughter. The hair that Gwaine treasured so much, always kept in perfect condition and called a _'maiden magnet.' _Was bright pink

'You ok Merls?'

Merlin nodded trying not to laugh 'I uh, yeh fine. I uhh I feel sick is all.' He lied nodding vigorously.

Gwaine nodded 'Me too mate. We should wake the others.' He said attempting to stand and then proceeding to topple over again.

'I'll go.' Merlin said and wandered over to the others. 'Guys.' He called. They didn't stir. He leant over Leon and shook his shoulder, 'Leon?' The knight began to stir groaning as he did.

'Merlin?' He cried after he eventually opened his eyes. Merlin nodded.

'How you feeling?' He asked sympathetically the knight groaned squeezing his eyes shut and grabbed his stomach. 'Us too.' Merlin said patting his shoulder gently. 'Do you remember anything?' Leon appeared to be thinking for a second and then shook his head.

'I remember the feast and then… then we left to go to the Tavern.. but that's all, then it's just blank.'

Merlin nodded 'I can't remember anything either. Neither can Gwaine, oh when you see Gwaine don't say anything about his hair.' He whispered. Leon frowned and opened his eyes. 'His hair… oh.' He said spotting the pink haired knight walking toward him. He nodded 'You're right, probably best not to tell him.' He said quickly. 'I'll get the others.' He stood his legs clearly wobbly beneath him and then frowned. 'Where's Arthur?'

Merlin shrugged 'I couldn't find him, I presumed he went back to the Castle, sleeping on the floor isn't really his thing.' He said.

Leon frowned 'That would be unlike him to leave us like that.' Merlin sighed.

'I know, but it's probably best not to worry until we've checked.'

Leon nodded in agreement, 'I will wake the others, you should go into the castle see if he returned.'

Merlin nodded and took off quickly in the direction of the castle. 'He'll be there.' He muttered to himself 'the prat will be asleep in his very comfortable four poster bed.' He added trying to convince himself that Arthur was fine, and failing miserably.

He ran quickly through the castle, only a few servants were moving about which meant it was too early for anyone else to be up, he sped up the stairs hoping them three at a time each jump making his stomach churn threating to make him sick. That hangover vial of Gaius' would be handy too. He headed to Arthurs chambers first, swinging open the door noisily.

'Arthur?' the chambers were still and quie, the bed had not been slept in he cursed and headed next door to the joint chambers he paused outside hearing voices.

'…I'm sure he'll return soon mylady.' He heard a girl say timidly.

'its so unlike him to do this.' Gwens voice replied. Merlin frowned where they talking about Arthur? Had he really not returned.

'They were rather jolly at the feast last night mylady.' He heard Gwen chuckle nervously.

'True but he has duties today and he knew that. I do not see why he wouldn't have returned.'

'The King is a very capable mylady I am sure he will home any minuite.'

Merlins heart sunk, they were definitely talking about Arthur which meant Arthur had not returned, he took a step back knocking over a jug and he cursed as he quickly caught it mid air, placing it back upon the table. He quickly ran from the room deciding a quick sweep of the castle to check Arthur really wasn't there would help.


End file.
